


Electro Swing Circus

by Ladadee195



Category: The Mighty Boosh (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Cabarets, Drinking, Electro Swing music, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-06 22:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladadee195/pseuds/Ladadee195
Summary: Howard is a struggling journalist writing for a failing jazz magazine. Vince is a popular cabaret singer whose run out of options. What happens when they meet?What you would expect really.





	1. Viva Las Vegas

**Author's Note:**

> first fic of the near year!! An I have no idea where its going isn't that grand? I'm excited for it however since I've finally can incorporate one of my favorite music genres! And one of my favorite themes cabaret!   
> Now this is a bit like a modern Moulin Rouge if you squint really hard? An I mean really hard? It probably wont end the same way though so that's good right? 
> 
> This first chapter is a bit more narrative then anything and a bit boring? Thankfully its short.

The first thing he noticed after stepping out of the small passenger jet was the heat. Dry and oppressive, the sun beating down with no wind to speak of. That was how it was in the desert Howard reasoned. No clouds, no shade, just the sun shining down. 

He once read somewhere that Las Vegas got 4 inches of rain a year. A lot less then say Britain. Where it seemed like it rained every other day. Specially up north, where it was lush with plant life and more often than not cold. An in the summer it got humid. He wasn’t used to the dry heat of Las Vegas Nevada, and he was glad that he wouldn’t need to become accustomed to it. 

Fortunately he was only there for the weekend. A trip paid for by the magazine he wrote for; Jazz Fancy. A monthly publication for jazz aficionados like himself. Only 10 people at most read it, including Howard himself. The company wasn’t the biggest, with about a dozen people all doing the jobs of 30. This trip had been a last ditch effort. Thought up by the editor when it became clear that if they didn't drum up business they would be doomed. A lot was riding on this trip, and if Howard didn’t deliver a journalistic masterpiece he was out of a job. 

Looking out at the Las Vegas skyline now didn’t fill him with much confidence. He had never been to the self-proclaimed city of sin. Money and the general lack of interest had kept him from becoming too curious about the city. It wasn’t his style. All the drugs, sex, booze, and gambling. It was all too American, and if he was anything it was staunchly English. 

Looking down at the folded and creased copy of his hotel confirmation paper, he re-read the address to himself and then out loud for good measure. It wasn’t a particularly fancy hotel and judging from the picture on the paper it wasn’t very big either. It was probably more suited towards families on a budget. Scribbled in the empty margins his editor had written the name of the club he was meant to visit for the article.

Electro Swing Circus 

By themselves the words made sense but together they confused him. 

Howard knew that Electro was a genre of music and he definitely knew what swing was, a lovely fast paced subset of jazz. The word circus unfortunately made the most sense in this context. If there were ever a place where circus was apt it was Las Vegas. No matter what the club promised he was assured that there would be at least some jazz. That alone was enough to finally prompt him to find a taxi and his hotel. 

By the time he made it to the motel it was properly dark.

The front office smelt damp and dirty, the carpet had stains that Howard hoped were only water. A sad looking plant sat in the corner next to a rickety chair and a bright pink floor lamp that flickered every few seconds. The paint on the counter was peeling, and it was littered with countless stains and rings from drinks. Even the sickly green wallpaper was peeling so badly that a few pieces had collected on the floor. It was like a scene out of a horror movie. Howard was sure he would be killed and left in a pool of blood for the police to find in the morning. Against his better judgment and high sense of self preservation, Howard tapped the bell on the desk, making it ding loudly in the quiet room. 

It took a few minutes but eventually a young man with medium length green hair, dark eyes, and a black mustache appeared from a doorway behind the counter. Howard wasn’t sure but he thought the man could’ve been wearing lipstick. He tried not to stare at the man’s attire. Which consisted of a silver jacket on top of a black dress shirt. That in of itself wasn’t odd, it was the bright pink tutu the man wore in instead traditional trousers. 

“Um…” Howard knew Vegas had a reputation for being quirky but he wasn’t really expecting something like this right out of the gate. 

The green haired man gave him a bright excited smile. “Have you come to Gregg’s place for a room?” 

Howard was silent for a moment. Shifting his weight awkwardly, he cleared his throat and nodded. “Erm yes, I’v...I’ve got a confirmation notice here” he said holding the crumpled paper up. “My room is already booked, so um if you could relinquish the room keys to me that would be swell” 

“I’m ol’Gregg” the young man said as if he hadn’t heard Howard “do you want some Bailey’s?” he asked holding a bottle up. 

All Howard could do was stare in befuddlement “uh, no no, just the room key please? I think its room 204?” 

Before the strange young man could respond with another non-sequitur. There was a giggle from the back room, and a female voice could be heard beckoning Gregg away from the front desk. Reaching back, he grabbed a set of keys from the hook and put it on the counter. The whole while his wide smile never left his face. Howard thought it was the creepiest smile he had ever seen, and he had seen his own. 

“Come back later, we’ll have Bailey’s, we’ll have some good times” 

Howard didn’t stay to respond. He quickly grabbed the keys and fled the office for the relative safety of his motel room. He found it easy enough and upon entering the small room he paused to collect his thoughts. 

The light from the neon sign, proclaiming the name of the motel and its vacancies glared through the large glass window. It colored everything it touched green and made Howard slightly queasy. So he made a point of closing the shades and curtains. He resolved to skip dinner and sleep. He barely unpacked his small suitcase, before changing and slipping into the full sized bed. 

After unsuccessfully trying not to think too much about how many people had slept in the same bed and what sort of stains had been left on the slightly stiff mattress. Howard realized he wasn’t going to get to sleep anytime soon, no matter how jet lagged he felt. From outside he could hear the distant wail of sirens from police or ambulance. He was also 90% sure that the couple in the room next to his were being loud on purpose. 

In the morning it wasn’t any better when he was awoken from a light sleep because of yelling out on the balcony. Obviously the couple next store had transitioned from noisy love making to noisy arguing, he angrily stuffed his pillow over his head to block out the worst of it. 

Unfortunately he realized that sleep would not be forthcoming anymore so he forced himself out of bed and attempted to dress appropriately for the Vegas strip. 

H briefly entertained the idea of getting breakfast but the thought of having to find a suitable place left him feeling overwhelmed. He wasn’t due to arrive at the club until later that night, which left him with the whole day to entertain himself. The other journalists and editors at the magazine gleefully made suggestions before he left. Most advised him to visit the numerous casinos, but he couldn’t see allowing himself to lose money like that, and he knew absolutely that if he attempted to gamble it would happen. He was already at risk of losing his job, he couldn’t afford to lose money so carelessly. Besides he had already spent more money on the motel for the weekend then he expected too. 

Deciding that he should be practical and distract himself for a bit. He unpacked the rest of his meager belongs, stored his suitcase and booted up his laptop. Not that he had anything much to write just yet but he caught up with the news and then with nothing else to focus on, googled the Electro Swing Circus. He clicked on the first link and when the web page appeared he huffed in distress. 

Predictably the web page had a circus theme, but with a 40s era jazz aesthetic. There wasn’t much to see, it looked more like a brochure then a functional web page. Everything was in red and black, or a variation of both colors. Surrounding the name of the club decorative showbiz lights flashed at him. Below that he was shocked to find information about a popular escort service that the club provided, complete with a phone number. The rest of the page featured scantily clad young women in different costumes and stages of undress. Howard knew he was blushing and tried not to give them too long of a look. Instead he focused on the words. Each of the women had stage names and interests, he didn’t read many of them, especially after reading the first woman's name; Champagne Lady 

He made a point of closing the page, having seen enough. How was he meant to go and write an article about what appeared to be a glorified strip club?


	2. Glam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard witnesses his first show at the Electro Swing Circus. He's uncomfortable, unimpressed, and totally interested in the lead singer. Go figure.

After spending the whole day and afternoon holed up in his motel room, Howard ventured into the city proper via another taxi. The trip was thankfully short. An when the taxi pulled away from the curb ,Howard was left standing on the gum and cigarette littered pavement to stare up at the flashing lights and large neon sign that said Electro Swing Circus in fancy cursive script. He could hear a fast pace song playing from inside, with a heavy bass that he could feel in his chest. There was a line along the side of the bright red building that led to a ticket stand just like an old fashioned theater or cinema would have. Indeed the building might have been at one point for there was a brightly lit marque above him listing different acts and shows along with their times and dates. 

The atmosphere that clouded the area was bright, happy, and excited. The people waiting in line were well dressed. They were laughing and generally enjoying the nighttime excitement, building each other up as they waited their turn. Howard could feel it all as it slowly infested him with the same joy, but he refused to let it affect his judgement. He was meant to be here to review the place and write an article, not get lost in the fake glitz and glamour that he could see everywhere.

Once he was closer to the front of the building he could hear more than just the heavy beat from the loud music. It was all muffled and sounded far off, there was a women singing and he could distinctly hear a clarinet and oddly what he thought was a synthesizer. He anxiously watched the coming and goings of the people entering and exiting the theater, actually debating if he should go in or not. 

Maybe he could just write the article based on the web page. 

Maybe that would be enough? 

Anything to not have to enter the theater, no matter how jazzy it all looked. Than he remembered his sad little flat back home, and the amount of bills that needed paying, and the dying company that he once had so much faith in. He had a duty, a mission to accomplish and it was only one night right? 

Howard reluctantly joined the long line. 

The people occupying the line gave him confused or down right dirty looks. He had dressed down, unsure about what sort of dress code the club had. It hadn’t said on the site when he finally worked up the courage to go back and look. It was still plenty warm, even during the nighttime so he wore one of his classic jazzy button ups, his best cords, and his favorite sandals. Before leaving the motel he completed the look with his trusty trilby. If he were honest it wasn’t the right look for such a place but he felt comfortable and that’s what mattered to him.

As Howard approached the ticket stand he suddenly realized he had no idea how much admittance was. The sign on the side had three separate prices in descending order. 

General admittance - $45.00  
Cover charge-$20.00  
Escort- prices vary 

He must have stared too long because before he knew it he was next in line. Clearing his throat he went to request more information on the prices listed but stopped dead when he caught sight of the figure in the booth. The figure, dressed in blue and gold shimmering robes and a turban was staring back at him with bored eyes. He certainly looked the part, fitting the theme of the theater perfectly. What stopped Howard however was the height of man, he probably only came up to about his chest if that. It was strange but not the strangest thing Howard had seen unfortunately. 

“Private rooms are upstairs on the left” said the diminutive man behind the glass. There was an amused smirk on his face and Howard detected a lisping south London accent. He hadn’t expected to meet others from across the pond. It was comforting until he actually registered what was said.

“I’m sorry excuse me? Private….private rooms?” 

The amused smirk didn’t fade from the other mans face. “Escort service” the amusement doubled and Howard got the impression that he was being made fun of. “Want some owl beaks, keeps you potent and going all night” 

Howard sputtered indignantly “no thank you! I...I’d only like to enter your theater, I have no intentions of taking part in that….misconduct ” 

Sure he hadn’t ever taken part in ANY sort of misconduct, but that didn’t mean he going to start now. He wasn’t THAT desperate. 

“Suit yourself” said the other man looking bored all at once again before taking Howard’s bills and then handing him a ticket. “But remember….the stairs are on the left” 

Rolling his eyes, Howard stepped into the theater. Indeed on the left there was a grand staircase that wound its way up to a landing and then a balcony that stretched across the second floor before disappearing around another corner. He could clearly hear the music now that he was inside, it was very fast paced and clearly modern sounding but with a wonderful old timey undertone that made him smile. It wasn’t bad, this Electro Swing. If that's what it was. 

On the right, another grand staircase wound its way down instead of up but it was roped off with velvet ropes. Otherwise there didn’t seem to be anything else. No signs telling you which way was what or where to go. Directly across from the entrance, a set of double doors sat among large posters depicting some of the acts and girls. People milled about all dressed well, laughing, carrying on. Some even held wine glasses or beer bottles. Howard suddenly felt truly out of place, and hurried on through the the double doors.

On the other side he found a crowded dining room full of small tables big enough to fit four. Set near the back was a large bar and at the front an equally large stage that had a catwalk which jutted out into the middle of the room. It even had a small orchestra pit where Howard could see a few familiar instruments, piano, trumpets, saxophones, and host of woodwind instruments. A heavy red velvet curtain hung neatly across the stage, waiting to be drawn, so the show could start. 

It was all very vaudeville, all very 20s era jazz. He felt himself drawn further and further into it all. Just as he was about to step further into the room he was set upon by a waiter with slicked back hair and a pencil thin mustache that made Howard want to laugh but of course he didn’t. He would never outright laugh at another man’s mustache. He automatically reached up and smoothed his own facial hair, feeling guilty for his response. 

The waiter gave him a distasteful once over but then smiled “table for one?” he asked 

Howard tried to ignore the un-amused look on the snooty mans, he nodded. “yes please” he was on a mission he reminded himself and he really was not going to let snooty waiters with stupid mustaches and distasteful looks stop him. 

Nothing was going to stop him. 

He was seated to the right of the catwalk, where he was glad to see the absence of a pole. So it wasn't exactly a strip club but from the way the funny little man at the front acted he knew there were some unsavory acts about. Still, the theater itself was actually quite beautiful and grand, with high ceilings and whimsically carved creatures decorating the ceiling edges. He knew there was a name for that type of architecture but he couldn’t remember. He was woefully uneducated in that particular subject. He was woefully uneducated in a lot of subjects actually. 

He needed a drink. 

Tearing his gaze away from the lovely artwork that decorated the room he left his table and approached the bar but stopped short when he caught sight of the bartender. There was an honest to god ape tending bar. A gorilla was expertly mixing and pouring drinks. Howard briefly wondered if it...he? Had gone to school. The strangest thing however was that no one else seemed bothered or remotely terrified so Howard, like always, tried to go with the flow sort of speak and not let it bother him. Even though it did. 

He ordered a beer out of habit and because he figured ordering a whiskey would be to on the nose theme wise. Just as he was taking a sip the lights dimmed, indicating that the show was about to begin. Indeed the patrons were finding they’re seats. Howard found his way back to own just before the lights on the stage flared brightly and the spotlight found a chubby man, with his back to the audience, dressed in an ill fitting ringleader outfit. It must have been at least 2 sizes too small for the man but he didn’t seem to care, he also didn't seem to notice that he was being watched until with a start and a yelp he turned. This caused the audience to laugh as if it were a joke. Howard doubted it, the man looked like an idiot. Maybe the article would be easier to write then he thought.

The man stepped to the end of the stage where the catwalk started and lifted the old fashioned paper megaphone to his mouth. 

“ladies and gentleman! Shut your pie holes!!” No one laughed this time and Howard was glad the megaphone wasn’t real. With the audience silenced, he continued. “Welcome to the Electro Swing Circus!! The finest cabaret club in the city!” There was applause as he threw his arms out. His ill fitting outfit stretched across his chest and stomach, making at least one button pop. The article was looking easier and easier to write every second. As the strange man stepped away the audience, and Howard refused to refer himself as such, continued to applause when the velvet curtains opened. 

Almost immediately half a dozen scantily clad women appeared from the wings, accompanied by a swirling mix of big band sound and fast pace piano. Each girl seemed to be dressed alike in a one piece corset, with encrusted black jewels, and feathered boas. Howard flushed, the costumes looked more like lingerie, and they may have well been. What with the garter belts, small frilly pants, and sheer stockings.

“Yeah! Come on girls!” yelled a deep voice over the music as it swelled and became more enthusiastic. Suddenly as if parting the tide a seventh girl strut forward.

No it wasn’t a girl Howard realized, it was a man! 

The man was dressed in thigh high fishnet stockings, boots with a tremendous heel, and a pair of simple but snug black pants. He wasn’t wearing a top and around his shoulders a large black feathered boa hung elegantly, like a lazy snake. 

He had a striking angular face that boasted big joyful eyes. His high cheekbones were dusted pink and glittered in the spotlight. There was a hint of smoky eyeliner on his eyelids that made his eyes seem even bigger. His lips were painted a pale pink and appeared shiny. His perfect sleek hair flowed over his shoulders in ebony waves. Howard could see why he had mistaken the man for a girl, is skinny figure and the way he held himself was very much female. 

“whoo! I like it like that!” The young man yelled, doing a high kick and twirling on the spot to face away from the audience for a moment, moving his hips and bottom to the rhythm. 

Howard realized he had been staring for far to long and reverted his eyes just as the male dancer turned back to the face the audience. Grabbing the mic stand at the end of the stage, he started singing in perfect french. 

“J'suis up, j'suis hype. Jamais down, faut du glam. J'suis up, j'suis hype. Jamais down, faut du glam.” 

Howard had no idea what he was saying. He didn’t know a lick of french beside a few words. He was lost but enthralled all the same. 

“J'viens en taxi, j'suis fan de Sex & The City. J'bouffe des sushis, on dit que j'ai de l'esprit. J'suis very busy, entourée de plein d'amis. Je te souris que si je connais ton prix”

Whatever was being sung the audience seemed to love it. Cheering and hollering at the male singer, making him flash a cheeky grin and wink at some girls a few tables away. “Come on girls!” he yelled again before launching back into what must have been the chorus. Breaking away from the mic stand, he carried it with him as he joined the six other dancers as they swayed and moved they’re hips. 

“J'suis up, j'suis hype. Jamais down, faut du glam. J'suis up, j'suis hype. Jamais down, faut du glam” 

Their dancing was delicate and dare he think it, sexy. Every move they made was designed to tease while also looking insanely professional. He wondered how many of them had been to some sort of school. He wasn’t sure how they all managed to dance so well in those high heeled boots. Especially the young man with the radiant smile. Suddenly the singer switched to English and Howard realized it was the English translation of the french lyrics. 

“Some like it hot, some like it hype. Some like it hot baby, I like it glam” he sang while twirling away and kicking up a booted heel as the backup dancers started to tap dance. The audience applauded and went wild for the routine. The male singer did not join them, instead he watched his co-stars, all the while moving his hips as if they had a mind of their own. 

“Come on girls!” he yelled “whoo! I like it like that. J'suis up, j'suis hype. Jamais down, faut du glam. J'suis up, j'suis hype. Jamais down, faut du glam” 

As he and the six girls repeated the chorus and continued to tap dance. The band trailed off and suddenly the song was over. Each of the six girls fell to the floor with a graceful split while the lead singer struck a pose, leaning against the mic stand right in the spotlight. 

The audience cheered and applauded, getting to their feet joyously. Howard felt complied to join them. 

it was good. 

Better than he thought it would be. So good that he forgot to be embarrassed with the lack of clothing and morels.

“Hey hey! Shut up!” said the rude man dressed as a ringmaster. He had his fake megaphone and was shouting at the audience while the six women and the lead vacated the stage. Howard watched him go up until he moved to go backstage and locked eyes with Howard. Almost immediately Howard averted his eyes but when he looked back the lead singer was gone, leaving behind nothing but the fluttering of the red curtain. “That was our very own Electro Prince himself!! Did you like that folks!?” again the audience cheered, they obviously knew the young man. “You wanna see him shake his sweet booty some more!?” again the audience cheered and Howard found himself inexplicably excited to see the ‘Electro Prince’ again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if it shows how bad I am at writing action or musical numbers but I am and I'm sorry for how clunky it feels.   
> I think the next chapter will be better since that song isn't in french.
> 
> The song featured here is called Glam by Dimie Cat and can be found here >https://youtu.be/rTudELgxjdQ< give it a listen ;)


	3. Upside Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second show at the Circus begins and Howard may actually be having fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter is short, but more is coming soon.

The curtain rose again and there was the Electro Prince, dressed much the same as before, sitting delicately on a wooden swing suspended from somewhere up and off stage. Behind him a painted circus scene depicted a daring trapeze act in progress.

When the music started it was soft and less enthused as the last song. It sounded bouncy and old, as if it were being played on a jukebox.

“angels watching over me with smiles upon their face” he sang, moving the swing back and forth slightly. “Cause I have made it through this far in an unforgiving place.” 

The music changed to a more upbeat pace. Howard heard the drums start up as the Electro Prince stood and began walking towards the audience. At this point four other men joined him. Each in simple black trousers, topless, and what appeared to be small black feathered angel wings on their backs.

“It feels sometimes this hill's too steep for a girl like me to climb.” he continued while gesturing to himself “But I must knock those thoughts right down I'll do it in my own time” he mime knocking the four other men back and strut forward towards the mic stand once again. 

“I don't care” he sang into it. 

“care care” his back up singers echoed. 

“I'm halfway there” he crooned 

“nowhere” was the response from the back ups.

“On a road that leads me straight to who knows where” he shrugged and then the music picked up again and suddenly he was moving his hips again.

“I tell you what!” His backup singer angels continued to echo back at him as they crowded around him. “What I have found (what I have found). That I'm no fool (that I’m not fool). I'm just upside down!(upside down)” Letting the mic stand go, the Electro Prince spread his arms and let his angels catch him as he fell back as if doing a trust fall. They lifted him back up, and he continued. 

“Ain't got no cares (ain’t got no cares). I ain't got no rules (ain’t got not rules). I think I like (I think I like). Living upside down(living upside down)” they caught him when he fell back again before lifting him up just as before. This time he grabbed the microphone and turned away from the angels. 

“Watching people scurry by, rushing to and fro. Oh this world is such a crazy place it's all about the go go go” he told the crowd gesturing out into the distance. “Sometimes life can taste so sweet. When you slow it down. You start to see the world a little differently. When you turn it upside down” He winked “I don't care (care care). I'm halfway there (nowhere). And I'm just soaking up the magic in the air” Howard watched the Electro Prince reaching towards the ceiling. After that he launched back into the chorus, wrapping himself around the mic stand in the most ridiculous erotic way. Howard was staring again he realized, and he was hot beneath the collar. He reached for this drink but belatedly realized he had finished it sometime ago. 

“(Whoa Whoa Whoa)” the angels sang reaching out for their prince. 

“You gotta slow it down” he sang back, putting his hand out to stop their advances 

“(Yeah Yeah Yeah)” the angels backed away, while their prince grinned. 

“But then you pick it up (Whoa Yeah Whoa). C'mon and try a little topsy-turvy back-to-front the right way round” the Electro Prince sang, putting one hand on his waist and shaking hips enticingly. “Take it slow slow slow (You gotta pick it up). Yeah Yeah Yeah (See you slow it down). Yo Yo Yo (Tell me something something)” 

“I tell you what!!” he all but screamed into the mic, while the music swelled and picked up the pace. “What I have found (What I have found). That I'm no fool (That I'm no fool). I'm just upside down (Just upside down). Ain't got no cares (Ain't got no cares)I ain't got no rules (Ain't got no rules). I think I like (I think I like). Living upside down (Living upside down)” 

Again the chorus carried on until it came to an end with a show stopping applause that was louder than last time. The Electro Prince was grinning from ear to ear while being held against one of the angels that had caught him finally. He was breathing heavily, Howard could tell, but somehow he didn’t look sweaty. His hair was still amazingly straight and perfect. 

Deciding that he needed another drink, he left his little table and headed towards the bar while the audience continued to cheer. He made a point of not staring at the Electro Prince this time, but he could feel the odd sensation of eyes on his back as he approached the bar. When he turned back the dancers and prince were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> three chapters in already, I don't know how I do it. 
> 
> The song featured here is by yes you may know her Paloma Faith, one of Noel's good friends. Imagine my surprise when I saw she had an electro swing song? one that Noel might have heard? amazing! you can listen here > https://youtu.be/g7NOQ7cybcY<


	4. Whoopsy Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the last show of the night and Howard is still having fun or... at least he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this forth chapter features a costume change, my favorite song, and the plot starts to gain speed.

By the time Howard returned to his table the impostor ringmaster had taken the stage. 

“It’s your lucky night folks! For the first time here at the Circus one lucky winner will get to spend the night with our very own Electro Prince! Doing whatever, and I mean whatever, you want!” The audience cheered in excitement. Howard couldn’t help a frown. That didn’t sound very good or at all fun, but who was he to judge? “We’ll be calling the winner after the show, until then please enjoy. One last time The Electro Prince!” he gestured towards the curtain as it raised once again. There was more applause as the young man appeared alone in-front of the a new backdrop. Now, instead of the trapeze act a starry night sky could be seen, complete with a smiling moon. He was dressed differently than before, now he was dressed in a one piece corset that ended just above his chest muscles. The corset itself was encrusted with silver reflective jewels and sequins that sparkled in the spotlight, like a mirror ball. A train of white feathers trailed behind him, like some shiny bird of paradise. His surprisingly fit legs were bare except for the knee length white boots. It was simple but hardly understated. 

As the music started Howard couldn’t hold back a smile. The beat was very bouncy and light, it matched the Electro Prince very well in his opinion. An when the other instruments began, mostly brass instruments, the Prince bopped along to the beat, moving his hips as he walked down the stage. Flirting with different audience members lucky enough to catch his attention. An when his gaze fell on Howard he smiled, and winked before raising the microphone to his mouth. 

“My best hurting, what a night. The taste in my mouth. So well unknown” He sang, swaying along with to the way the notes did. Audience members whistled and cat called at the display but the prince remained undisturbed by the treatment. 

“The colors on my pillow. Lips on my chest” his hand ran down his chest “Whoopsy Daisy. Well then I don't need to rest!” 

The music swelled and he pointed out at the audience, still bobbing and swaying his hips. 

“Keep me spinning spinning spinning upside down” 

He tossed of his still perfect hair and winked. 

“Keep me jumping jumping jumping all night long, all night long” The music seemed to get even bouncier and Howard found himself bobbing his head along with it.

“The sun is shining once again. My legs are shaking, I feel alive” Here the prince replaced the microphone on its stand and leaned against it while closing his eyes, as if tired “It's beating inside me, this life is just the best” His eyes reopened, he smiled, and he put his arms out wide. “Whoopsy Daisy. Well then I don't need to rest!” 

“Keep me spinning spinning spinning upside down wuh, yeah!”

Another hair toss

“Keep me jumping jumping jumping all night long, all night long yeah!” 

“Whoopsy Daisy. Well then I don't need to rest!” Suddenly the music calmed and softened and he gripped the mic firmly, obviously putting as much emotion into the words as possible. 

“I want you tight I won't let go” He shook his head “I never let - it going to end” his hips wiggled “Your hands are burning, this feeling's my last” he tipped his head back breathlessly. 

“Whoopsy Daisy. Well then I don't need to rest!!”

Again the rest of the song repeated the chorus until it was over. The audience cheered and applauded while the Electro Prince breathed hard and blew a kiss to them all. Obviously happy for the admiration he was receiving. He was soon joined by the ringmaster. 

“Isn’t he something ladies and gentlemen!?” The Electro Prince actually blushed then and looked at the stage in what must have been a rare moment of bashfulness. “NOW I promised you all a lucky winner, one lucky winner who gets to spend the whole night with this fine piece of ass next to me” Howard could see the young man blush even harder, but this time he scowled just a bit. “Drum-roll please!” a drum roll started up at his request “Annnn the winning ticket is!!! Number 5045!!” 

There was a mad rush as everyone inspected their tickets, hoping to find the winning number. When no one called out Howard realized something, something horrible. Looking down at the ticket clutched in his hand he saw those numbers glaring up at him from the crinkled stub. He won. He won a full night with the Electro Prince. 

Is vision blurred in panic. Time seemed slow dramatically and he felt his whole body tense up in fear. He must have called out however because suddenly two burly men were escorting him from the room. The audience members were cheering and the ringmaster shouted happily in his face about winning the grand prize. He didn't even get to see how the Electro Prince took the announcement. Everything was hazy and dreamlike as he was lead through the entrance room and towards the grand staircase leading up. He could still hear the loud music from before but it sounded far off and muffled, as if he were under water. 

He couldn’t speak, he could barely move his feet but he soon found himself inexplicably at an ornate wooden door. It had a name plate displayed in gold ‘Electro Prince’ 

He managed to come out of his stupor in time to see the burly men, security guards, walk away.

“excuse me!” he called after them “There's been a mistake! I can’t have won! I-I don’t win anything…” he trailed off weakly as they disappeared around the corner. 

He stared at the door for a few seconds trying to calm his breathing and think of a plan. Realistically he could turn right around, go back to his little motel room, and write the damn article. He had enough now that it really would be easy, but then another idea entered his still slightly delirious mind tank. Instead of running and possibly regretting this opportunity. He could use it to his advantage. He could get an interview! It was the perfect idea, and the ringmaster did say he could do whatever he wanted with the Electro Prince. 

With that thought in mind he opened the door. 

The room beyond was unoccupied but hardly empty. Every square inch was covered in color or something shiny. Overhead was a small but beautiful crystal chandelier that bathed the bedroom in warm light. It was a bedroom. No denying it, but it had such a lovely warm feel that it was hard to stay nervous. A huge canopy bed stood directly across from the door. It was draped in colorful sheer fabrics that made it look like a giant kaleidoscope. The bed itself was littered with about a dozen or more pillows in different shapes, colors, and sizes. 

The walls were filled to the brim with paintings featuring odd smiling creatures. Monkeys swung from trees. A tiger stalked a smaller creature through grass. Deer leaped across a field. A strung out looking mouse danced under lights. A large picture hung over an old love seat depicting a leopard asleep on a high branch. It was all very stylized but each painting held magic and they made Howard smile. Whoever the artist was they had talent. 

The faded love seat was joined by a squishy armchair and a fainting couch. To the left of the door another door stood, most likely the en-suite bathroom. Next to the the door a vanity sat. It featured a huge lighted mirror and on the table all sorts of makeup and hair products crowded together. A large gold ornate privacy screen stood next to the vanity. It wasn’t a large room but it had character and charm and Howard found himself enjoying the atmosphere greatly. When he looked up however he discovered a very tall rounded ceiling painted to look like the night sky, just as the stage backdrop had looked, complete with a shiny smiling moon. 

His calm demeanor was ruined by voices in the hallway, and then the doorknob was turning, and he realized quite suddenly that he was about to be alone with the Electro Prince. He was trapped with nowhere to run or hide. No windows to jump out of and no conveniently placed plants to hide behind. There wasn't even a closet! No he just stood in the middle of the room like a raging idiot as the door opened to admit the Electro Prince. He was still wearing his stunning glittery stage costume but he had completed the look with a colorful cape that hung almost to his heels.

For a moment he looked distressed but his expression quickly morphed into a bright smile when he caught sight of Howard standing awkwardly in the middle or the room. 

“Alright” he greeted, closing the door with a click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, wasn't that exciting!? An look they finally got to meet face to face so that's something.  
> the song featured here is called Whoopsy Daisy by Wolfgang Lohr & Balduin feat. Sabsatian Daws. Its my favorite song on the playlist and yes there will be a playlist. The song can be found here >https://youtu.be/dc-MUSxm5Ug<
> 
> I want to thank everyone who has commented and left kudos so fair, you guys are the real MVPs and I love you all.


	5. The Prince's Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard gets his interview and learns a lot more about the Electro Prince then he thought he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!   
> First I wanna say again how much I appreciate all the love flowing in for this fic. I didn't think it would be so popular and I'm blown away. I just hope I can live up to expectations.   
> secondly! we've got fanart! by Heckoffmate over at Tumblr   
> of Gregg's scene from the first chapter >https://66.media.tumblr.com/03f3bf20152d5fc8a0cab1e4f6d221dd/tumblr_plebgji9t01x5sa8ro1_540.png<  
> and of Vince in his sparkly costume from the recent chapter >https://66.media.tumblr.com/76873e4a2cf0bcaac2ff046bde43186f/tumblr_plea43QaVd1x5sa8ro1_540.png<

“You're British!?” exclaimed Howard in lieu of a proper greeting. The young man looked stunned for a second before he began to giggle. 

“Not the response I'm used to getting I gotta say but you are too by the sound of it” he said, amusement evident in his tone. Un-clipping his cape he walked past Howard “have a seat hm? I wanna change” with that he disappeared behind the changing screen. 

With nothing else to do and still feeling foolish for his outburst Howard followed orders and sat hesitantly on the love-seat. Removing his hat in hopes of looking gentlemanly, he set it down beside himself on the couch while frowning at the worn fabric. At one time it must have been a fine couch but now the colors had faded to a dull riot of reds that seemed to bleed into the creams and pinks of the pattern. He could hear the young man humming to himself and wondered what the singer thought was going to happen. Surely not sex right? Was he expecting sex? The way the loud ringmaster had sounded it was probably sex. It wasn’t as if Howard didn’t find the singer attractive, it was hard not to with the way he moved on stage. Even up close like this he was unbearably beautiful but Howard didn’t think he could take advantage of the young man no matter the circumstances or assumptions. 

“hey!” the singer said suddenly, still behind the screen “Wots your name?” 

“Howard Moon” he replied trying not let how uncomfortable he felt bleed into his voice. Hearing another giggle his gaze snapped back towards the screen to find the Electro Prince in nothing but a pink silk kimono, the sash was tied tight around his waist. 

“Howard Moon” he repeated “I like it, want a drink Howard?” he asked already making his way to a mini bar hidden away in the corner next to the couch. 

“um...no, no thank you” he answered already feeling out of touch. Getting drunk wouldn’t help him keep focused on his goal, even if it would help him feel less ridiculous. 

“Suit yourself but I make a mean flirtini!” 

Howard didn’t know what that was and he didn’t ask. The Electro Prince soon joined him. Sitting on the fainting couch, his bare legs stretched out next to him as he lounged against the pile of pillows. Looking for all the world like a renaissance painting. Howard couldn’t help staring at his legs for a moment and when he shifted his gaze he found the young man watching him from behind his drinking glass, a smirk gracing his features. 

Clearing his throat Howard managed to ask the question that had been on his mind for the whole evening. “Whats your real name?” 

The young man looked surprised for a minute before taking a long sip of his drink, looking thoughtful. “Usually people aren’t interested in that sort of thing” he said after a long moment, unwilling to meet his eyes. Then with a sigh he looked up “its Vince, Vince Noir. No one has ever asked and I never tell. It’s not important...” Howard could tell there was more to that sentence but didn’t pry, he was just glad to finally know the singers name. 

He smiled and so did Vince, obviously relieved to not be asked more. “SO, what do you do?” Vince asked sitting up expectantly.

Howard found himself surprised now. He rarely got that question and when he did it was usually met with some sort of disdain when he eventually answered. He knew better then to answer truthfully. 

“I’m writer actually” He now sort of wished he had taken that drink when offered. 

Almost immediately Vince’s already big eyes widened further and an excited smile lite up his face. Abandoning his drink on the floor he left the settee and bounced across the small space to join Howard on the love-seat.

Curing his legs under him he leaned towards Howard. “A writer!? That's cool. Wot you write? Books? Oh! Music yeah?” 

“No actually I-”

“Oh! we’re just like in Moulin Rouge!” he cried looking dreamily at Howard “you the poor but brilliant writer! And me the sad lonely showgirl just looking for that big break!” 

Howard had only seen the movie once. He barely remembered it, though he did have a vague memory of finding Ewan McGregor attractive, if not for the actors ability to sing like an angel. This however was in-fact nothing like Moulin Rouge and Howard had no intentions of stealing this ‘showgirl’ away from his lonely life. 

“Afraid its not exactly like that” he stated shifting slightly away from the young man watching him expectantly “I write for a magazine. An I came here on behalf of my editor to write a review of your erm...cabaret” 

“Oooh, that’s exciting” Vince said sounding genuinely interested while he gazed at Howard with half lidded eyes. This up close Howard could see that Vince’s eyes were a vivid shade of blue that rivaled the sky in intensity. He could honestly drown in them given a chance, and even though that sounded cliche as hell it was true. Then before he could elaborate he found himself with a lap-full of grinning shiny Electro Prince straddling him obscenely. 

“And think, now you get to spend the whole night with me, that’ll be some review huh?” he asked bending forward so that his hair fell around their faces like a black curtain of sweet smelling shadows. 

Before he knew it Howard felt warm full lips on his own. He gasped in shock allowing Vince’s curious tongue entry. He could taste the fruity alcohol from the flirtini and the dull waxy perfume of his lipstick. Under all that though there was something more, something entirely masculine and musky that made him moan in unwarranted pleasure. 

He could hear Vince moaning in pleasure too. 

He could feel Vince’s hands on his chest. They were running up and down in gentle movements and then suddenly his shirt was being unbuttoned. 

With a gasp he broke away and brought his own hands up to push Vince back. They had been on the smaller man’s waist the whole time. When had that happened? 

Panting for breath he stared at the the other man in shock. Vince looked confused, and rightfully so. Howard suspected that no one had ever denied him a kiss.

“What are you doing?” 

“I..I thought this was what you’d want” Vince replied softly. Slowly looking more and more put out by Howard’s response. “Its what they all want…” he explained sadly, letting his hands drop from Howard’s chest. Still breathing deeply Howard removed his hands from the other man’s shoulders, but not before fixing the drooping sleeve of Vince’s robe where it had slipped from his shoulder. It was a good thing the robe was long otherwise Howard didn’t think he would be able to resist had it been shorter. 

“It's not what I’m here for, well to be honest I don’t know why I’m here, but since I am I thought maybe I could interview you?” he explained hating how shaky his voice sounded. 

“Interview?” parroted Vince blinking at him in shock. “I don’t know if I want people knowing my life story Howard” he said shaking his head “Can’t we just do what we were doin, its okay if your not into it. Lots of blokes pretend I’m a girl” He tried to make it sound like a joke but Howard knew it wasn’t and it made him frown sadly. 

“Trust me, no one will read it. I write for a jazz magazine, it's already going under.” he didn’t add that this trip was a last ditch effort in hopes that people would actually buy the magazine. Vince wrinkled in nose at the word jazz, and it made Howard laugh. 

He knew that swing was a version of jazz didn’t he?

“I don’t know” Vince said lifting himself up and off of Howard to sit beside him again. Only this time he wasn’t leaning towards Howard with sparkly eyes and an excited smile. He looked small and unsure, which wasn’t right. He hadn’t know the Electro Prince long but he already knew that sadness was not the right look for him. 

“Look, your a fantastic singer” Howard said, standing and facing Vince. He was going to sell the idea or embarrass himself trying. “And dancer. We don’t need to talk about what else you do here, you don’t even need to tell me why your here” even though he was dead curious. “You want to be that showgirl looking for the next big break, this could give you that! I promise I’ll be professional” he added. This caused Vince to smile and giggle in bemusement. 

“You sure?”

“Absolutely” 

“Yeah alright, its better then what I expected to be doing” 

“Great! Um…” he fumbled in his pocket pulling out a small voice recorder and a notepad. It paid to be prepared for any sort of journalism that may pop up at short notice. Turning on the recorder, he sat again and regarded Vince, whom watched him curiously. “I wasn’t planning this so I don’t have any questions ready. So let’s start simply?” Vince nodded “how long have you been the Electro Prince?” 

“Three years” answered Vince, playing absentmindedly with the sash of his robe. Howard tried not to look surprised. 

Only three years and already one of the most popular headliners?

“Wow three years, did you already have experience? Schooling?” 

Taking a deep breath Vince shrugged and looked lost in thought or perhaps memory. “I used to front for a bunch of bands back home, never got anywhere though” 

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, never even finished my GCSE” 

“That's okay, they aren't all that important” said Howard, having never finished his either. “So no schooling and minimal experience, how did you become a popular cabaret singer?” He knew it was asking a lot, and he didn’t expect Vince to give a truthful answer. 

For a long moment Vince didn’t answer and Howard didn’t push for one. Either he would answer or he wouldn’t. 

“Have you ever heard of a fashion designer named Jean Claude Jaquettie?” asked Vince in return. Howard didn’t know how a fashion designer factored into the story but he was curious. 

“Can’t say that I have”

“He’s pretty famous, mostly in France” explained Vince with a shrug. “Three years ago, he had a convention here in Vegas. To find new talent. It’s totally rare for him to do. Once in a lifetime chance to be a model for Jean Claude Jaquettie!! I had to try! I was huge fan, an I knew if I got a modeling job I’d be set, it was going to be genius” he smiled sadly. Howard was starting to see where the story was going. “So I spent everything I had on a one way plane ticket and came here” 

“....and?” 

“He didn’t want me, took one look at me and scoffed, never even let me try. Can you imagine that? One look was all it took for him to decide I wasn’t model material. All I ever wanted, down the drain with one ugly look” he sniffed and wiped away tears that threatened to escape. Howard couldn’t pretend to understand the desire to model and be seen like that, but he did understand the acute pain that came from rejection. Probably more than anyone. 

“What did you do?” he asked softly. Aware that the question might cross a line. 

“I had no money, no way home. I was stuck here” replied Vince completely refusing to meet Howard’s eyes. “I was on the streets for a bit, wasn’t so bad. Vegas is pretty cheap where food is concerned, and it doesn’t get cold at night. Not the worst place to be stranded and homeless” 

Howard nodded in agreement, it was better than London at least.

“Do you know what happens to you when your young and homeless in Vegas Howard?” He could pretty much guess given the circumstances but he shook his head anyway. “You turn to prostitution” he paused, gathering himself. “At first it was just blowjobs in alley ways, just for a few bucks to get dinner you know? Nothing crazy but I got popular” he grimaced at the thought and Howard felt the need to copy the expression. “It soon went from blowjobs and handjobs to being picked up by cars and...well you can figure out the rest” 

It was clear it pained him to talk about even three years later. Still refusing to make eye contact Vince looked out at the colorful bedroom with wet eyes. He refused to let a single tear fall though and Howard felt proud at how strong the other man seemed. 

“How did you end up here?” Howard asked hoping for a happier explanation. He was rewarded when Vince smiled and finally looked at him. Somehow his blue eyes had brightened and for a moment Howard did feel like he drowning in them. 

“One day, I was picked up by this bloke. Pretty nice guy if a little full of himself. People always ask for weird things you know? Stuff that gets them off. He asked me to sing so I did, felt like a tit but he was rich and was paying me a lot, it wasn’t a big deal. I guess he liked what he heard because the next day he came to my flat and offered me a job as a singer at his themed club, under one condition. That I also continued my ‘work’ as he called it but as an escort.” 

It wasn’t as happy as Howard had hoped but it was better than he expected.

“What's the difference?” 

“The difference? Your looking at it” Vince said gesturing to the room. “A room I can decorate to my liking, a higher quality of clients, a regular weekend slot downstairs. It's not perfect, or what I expected really but it's what I got” 

“Why not go home? You must have the money for it by now” 

“To what?” Vince asked “no family, no real friends, no fame forthcoming. It's easier to stay here”

It was such a depressing thing to say but Howard knew how he felt. Having no family or friends to speak of either, he didn’t even have a satisfying job anymore. What was there to go home to at the end of the day beside more loneliness? At least here Vince seemed to have something good going, even if it was at the price of his dignity. 

They were both quiet for sometime, each lost in thought. The interview basically forgotten.

Then with a flurry of activity Vince stood with a huff and offered Howard an awkward but still amused smile. 

“I’m tired of his sad nonsense, wanna get out of here? The club will be genius tonight! You’ll love it. We’ll have fun yeah?” he said already walking across the room towards the en suite Howard couldn’t find it in himself to disagree with the idea. If going to club would make Vince happy Howard was willing to do it. After all they did have the rest of the night together, they might as well make the most of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't you love sad backstories? I do!


	6. Circus Maximus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys hit the Electro Swing underground dance club where there is some dancing, drinking and inhibitions are forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! not much to say on this one. I hope its to everyone liking. I tried really hard to make the atmosphere fun.

When Vince returned he was wearing tight shiny silver drainpipes and a t-shirt with diagonal stripes of white mesh and glittery silver sequins. He had paired it with some silver boots that looked brand new.

“ready!” he announced pulling Howard up and out of the room.

The trip downstairs was uneventful and Vince filled the air with excited chatter. Howard didn’t mean to let the conversation become one sided but the time left to himself gave him opportunity to reflect on how he got into this situation. How had he gone from unwilling audience member to this? At first, when he saw Vince on stage he had seemed untouchable. A celebrity in his own right. Now of course Howard could see that Vince was a normal if slightly eccentric young man whose dreams were dashed before they could even begin. What was more mystifying was that fact that Vince was genuinely interested in Howard’s company. 

As if he normally didn’t have anyone to talk to. He probably didn’t. Only clients, and the other stage regulars. 

Howard didn’t bring up that train of thought, afraid it would take the easy going atmosphere back to the depressive tone from earlier. He didn’t want that. He wanted to make sure Vince was happy for as long as he had his company. 

The main lobby was empty now and when he peered through the double doors into the theater it to was empty and dark, with the chairs up ended onto the table. Closed for the night it seemed. Across the lobby the staircase leading down, that had been roped off at the beginning of the night was open now. The two burly security guards from before were standing watch as a bouncer with a clipboard stood sentry over a long line of people that twisted its way through the main doors and most likely down the block. 

Approaching the staircase Vince flashed the guards a charming smile “Tony! Joey! How's your night going?” neither guard gave an indication that they had heard Vince. They only stepped aside and to let the young man through.

Tugging Howard along they descended the stairs. At the bottom was a large open room filled to the brim with people under thousand of flashing multicolored lights that threatened to give Howard a headache. The music was loud but not obnoxious as it was more electro swing. It pumped and twisted through the hot air and in Howard’s mind he imagined it like a jazzy dragon feeding off the vibes from the people in the room. Even the occasional burst from the fog machine brought to mind great clouds of smoke from the dragon. 

Feeling his arm get tugged he looked to find Vince watching him curiously, again with an amused smile.

“What were you thinking just now you were miles away?!” he yelled over the music while leading him into the swirling mass of people and lights. Howard was amazed he could even hear the question. It soon became impossible to walk without tripping or getting separated so he slid in close, much to Vince’s enjoyment. 

“I was thinking that if this music were an animal it would be a big jazz dragon blowing great big clouds of smoke everywhere!” he yelled back. Vince paused and his smile grew impossible wide. He then laughed loudly, head tipping back in unbridled joy. It was a beautiful sight when combine with the bright strobe lights. 

“That's genius Howard!!” he yelled, tugging him closer as the crowd moved and seemed to become thicker. “Stay with me yeah? It might get a little crazy. Besides I wanna hear more about that brilliant dragon character!” he yelled, leaning in closer to be heard better. For a moment Howard had the crazy urge to kiss him. To feel the warmth against him again. But when Vince pulled away he shook the stray thought from his mind.

“I’m not going anywhere little man” 

He saw Vince start to respond but at that moment the music changed. It was fast and the beat vibrated through his body. A multitude of instruments collided alongside the robotic fakeness of the synthesizer, creating one song. The crowd of people cheered for the song. Howard was jostled to and fro, but he couldn’t shake the smile that appeared when he saw Vince among those excited for the song. 

“Oh I love this one!” he yelled excitedly already dancing and singing along to the lyrics 

I’m a slave to the rhythm  
I am fighting for my life  
The wheels keep on turning  
Till the end of time

Vince didn’t dance the same way he did on stage. This show of enthused glee was genuine and Howard could tell he was having fun under the flashing lights. He kept laughing and tipping his head back while shooting Howard amused looks. Watching him now he could tell the difference between his stage performance and how he actually was. 

History repeating  
But who to is to blame  
Ain’t no here progression   
is it all apart of the big game?

Suddenly Vince turned, flashed him a devious smile and grabbed his hand. Wordlessly asking Howard to dance with him. Without an excuse or a plausible reason not to, Howard complied. He gripped the smaller man’s hand tight and pulled him close, making Vince beam at him. 

Circus Maximus

We all live in a... 

Circus Maximus

Twirling and moving to the rhythm, Vince managed to remain far enough away that they weren’t completely touching but then turned to face away from Howard. Tipping his head back so that his hair brushed teasingly against Howard’s chest. He put his hands up as he moved his hips, He then brought them down and over Howard’s head to slide against the skin of his neck, causing his breath to catch at the feather light touches. Vince’s hand’s slipped away but he didn’t turn again, instead he continued to move and rock against Howard. Without thinking he placed his hands on the slender waist in front of him and brought Vince in tight so that they were finally touching. Howard wasn’t a good dancer by any stretch but it didn’t seem to matter here, all he did was sway back and forth while Vince moved erotically against him. 

Some of us live or die!

Circus Maximus

We still live in a.. 

Circus Maximus 

Finally Vince turned and brought his arms up again to drape over Howard’s shoulders. He was breathing heavily and still signing along to the music and as he looked up they made eye contact. Biting his lip, he let it go slowly before licking at the red skin in a way that Howard knew was meant to taunt. That crazy urge was back and this time Howard didn’t try pushing it away. 

Sliding his hands under Vince’s top he caressed the smooth skin and moved them so he could wrap his arms fully around the smaller man’s waist. Taking this as assent, Vince stood on tiptoes, pressed his body against Howard's and kissed him deeply. Howard responded the best he could, but with his eyes closed the club’s atmosphere multiplied tenfold and his senses went into overdrive. Vince didn’t seem to care about his skill or lack thereof. Not with the way he was wriggling and moaning against him. Breathing heavily through his nose, Vince finally broke away but didn’t go far. He began kissing a warm line along Howard’s jaw causing Howard to pull him even closer until he could feel ever shuddering breath, every hard part of the smaller man's body. One part especially made him groan. 

He felt more than heard Vince giggle. When Vince finally pulled away to stare up at him in wonder Howard realized he was glowing. At some point during their lip-lock black lights had come on making everything white or metallic glow. 

“Wanna get a drink?” Vince asked, so close now he didn’t need to yell. Howard could only swallow thickly and nod before Vince was pulling him off the dance floor. The bar, which ran the full length of wall was only lit by multicolored lines of lights on the wall and near the floor, giving the whole area a dim intimate feel. Groups of people crowded around the bar, all attempting to order drinks from the harried bartenders. Vince of course breezed past them all and easily ordered two drinks. Howard was surprised to be handed the same brand of beer he had been drinking earlier that night. 

“How did you...”

“Saw you drinking it earlier didn’t I?” responded Vince sipping at his cocktail happily “thought you were being cheeky getting up for another one after the second number didn’t you?” he grinned knowingly. They found seats further down the bar, facing each other and effectively blocking out the rest of the club. The music wasn’t as loud near the bar and Howard could hear him easier now. 

He flushed in embarrassment having been called on his silly behavior. “Wasn’t being cheeky. I needed another beer” he explained halfheartedly. The brief moments of eye contact between them that night had at first excited Howard to some degree. It was like a game. Now, being reminded of those glances so casually and yet subtly caused a warmth to bloom in his chest. Knowing that Vince had found the game just as exciting made it worse. 

“Sure you weren’t” replied Vince with a wink while he took another long sip of his drink. It was already half gone and Howard’s bottle of beer was almost gone as well. He wasn’t sure when he had let his guard down, mostly likely between one kiss and the next, but he didn’t care. He was actually enjoying himself for once. All thoughts of the review were forgotten. The promises of no drinks and no unsavory misconduct were lost in a swirl of flashing lights, loud music, and deep blue eyes. 

As he watched Vince extract a large piece of pineapple from his drink, and wrap his tongue around it innocently and yet looking entirely too alluring for his own good. Howard made up his mind. 

“You know, we never did finish that interview. I still don’t know your age, favorite food, or your favorite color” he said, finishing his beer and setting it on the bar with an air of finality.

“Those aren’t important” said Vince, setting his finished drink on the bar as well. “What you really want to know is what my taste in men and women are like, or how much I get paid, or my favorite band” He said with a giggle before ordering another two drinks. Another beer was placed in front of Howard alongside a fresh flirtini for Vince. Howard couldn’t help laughing at Vince’s answer. 

“Whats your favorite band then?” he asked.

“Kraftwerk Orange! They’re well genius! Or the Stones” he said with a shrug, reaching for his drink delightedly. “I fronted for the Kraftwerk for a bit you know, but those girls were mental, almost killed me in my sleep once. Threatened to slice me up” he mimed slashing with a knife and shook his head. Howard made a note to look them up. 

“How much do you make?” he asked, secretly curious about that particular question.

Vince merely smiled and put his half finished drink on the bar “that is classified information I’m afraid, but I’m betting it’s a lot more than you make” he said with a another full body laugh.

Howard couldn’t find it in himself to be even a little offended, the other man was right.

“I’ll take that bet!” he said laughing as he found his his beer empty again for the second time. “Do you know I’ve never been to Vegas before?” he was definitely feeling the effects of the alcohol, he had always been a lightweight, which wasn’t fair. Weren’t taller people suppose to have better tolerance? 

“Never?” the smaller man echoed with a look of mock surprise “I would have never guessed”

“Why’s that?”

“You aren’t the Vegas type” 

“What’s the Vegas type?” 

“Oh, rich, conceited, rude. Which you most definitely aren’t” 

“What am I then?” 

Vince grinned devilishly. Howard watched him slip from his stool and move so that he was situated between Howard’s spread legs. Vince’s boots made up for the slight height difference the bar-stool provided. It was easy for the smaller man to guide Howard closer so that he could whisper directly into his ear. 

“Sweet, handsome, sexy, and entirely different than what I usually find here. Which by the way answers the question about my taste in men” 

His warm slightly fruity breath wafted over Howard’s sweaty skin and when Vince pressed a small kiss to stubbly jaw. it sent his heart racing. He was dimly aware, in his semi drunken state, that he was aroused and rock hard in his pants. An if by the way Vince was rocking against him, he could feel it too. 

“I know you said you weren’t here for that, but Howard... take me upstairs? Please?” 

If the please hadn’t done it the answering hardness in the other mans tight drainpipes would have. Grabbing him by the hand Howard abandoned the bar and theirs drinks to lead Vince back through the throngs of club goers towards the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its about to get hot and heavy! 
> 
> The song I've featured here is called Circus Maximus by Tape Five.   
> and can be found here >https://youtu.be/hVuP5wciL6w<
> 
> I could not find actual lyrics to it ANYWHERE so I had to write them myself and I'm pretty much horrible at hearing lyrics so if I've got something wrong with them, I'm sorry. Otherwise please enjoy.


	7. Hold the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard never thought this would be how he finally lost his virginity and he really hadn't planned on it but Vince is making an interesting case against that train of thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH finally! took long enough am I right? I loved writing it but it was just a pain, I hope you all love it too.

Emerging back on the main level brought a breath of fresh air that Howard sucked in deeply. Unaware how much he needed it. It made that warm delirious feeling from moments ago fade, though his arousal didn’t which was a relief. 

He didn’t think he could stop now if he wanted to. Not with the way Vince was grinning at him full stop. Giggling madly while Howard lead him quickly across the hall and back upstairs. 

They stumbled down the hallway and collided into the door marked Electro Prince. Well Howard collided, Vince merely fell into him, still giggling happily as if a great joke at just been told. Reaching up, Vince gripped his muted print shirt and pressed his warm face against Howard’s chest, trying to contain his laughter. 

Howard watched him, an amused smile gracing his own features at the display the smaller man was making. On impulse, he reached up and gently carded his hand through that sea of inky black hair in front of him. He wondered the moment he saw Vince, what it would feel like. He was not disappointed to find it silky smooth and soft, despite probably the amount of hairspray and other products that must be in it. Vince’s laughter faded and for a second there was silence before he hummed in pleasure and tilted his head back in response to Howard’s touch. He couldn’t help staring at the intense look of pleasure on the smaller mans face. His eyes were closed, his brow was furrowed in concentration, and his mouth open the tiniest amount to let out a single solitary moan as Howard ran curious fingers through his hair. 

He let his hands continue on their natural path down the other man's back. Gently but firmly pressing against him. Feeling his warmth through the thin smooth fabric and scratchy sequins. When he reached the bottom he paused. Aware that going further would be breaking a boundary, and even though Vince had asked Howard still wasn’t sure. Tilting his head forward again, Vince opened his eyes and Howard once again felt as if he were drowning in them. They were glassy from the drinks and his pupils were blown wide with arousal, but clear with something that Howard could only describe as need. He let his hands drift further until they were kneading and groping at the smaller mans backside. Which caused a gasp and a moan, and then suddenly Vince was surging forward, pressing Howard against the door with force as their lips met for a third time. It was as deep and passionate as the first kiss, but as their tongues explored he found that sweet flavor from before had diminished, leaving only the earthy masculine taste that had set Howard’s blood boiling earlier. 

His shirt front was relinquished and he felt warm curious hands travel down his chest and stomach before skirting around him. Then suddenly the door opened and he stumbled backwards through the threshold, back into the Electro Prince’s domain. Having been separated at the abrupt entrance Howard backed into the room, suddenly unsure about how to proceed. Things felt eerily familiar, specially when Vince closed the door with a soft click. There was no greeting this time, only the very confident stride of shiny boots on wood floor. Then Howard found himself backed again into solid wood. Only this time it was the sturdy post of the bed. 

The only thing he saw was Vince’s radiant smile before the smaller man pressed his full body against Howard’s and continued where he left off. His tongue licked into his mouth so zealously, that all Howard could do was hold on to the other man’s waist so as not to fall to the floor at the attack on his senses. Pulling away Vince sucked and bit down on Howard’s bottom lip before moving again down his jaw and then neck where he mouthed and sucked at the skin there making Howard groan and tilt his head just so. It was to much and not enough all at the same time. Then quite suddenly Vince pulled away and watched Howard with half lidded eyes.

He fiddled with the collar of Howard’s shirt for a moment in thought. “You ever done this before Howard?” 

It was not the question he had been expecting at all. He tensed and blushed before shaking his head. “No…” 

“With anyone? Or just with a bloke?” he wasn’t sure how Vince caught on so quickly. Maybe it was his lack of skill in the kissing department? Or maybe Vince could just tell after so many clients. Thinking that now suddenly made Howard feel wrong, dirty. To be doing this with an escort and for free, even if he had won some ludicrous raffle. It was still wrong on so many levels. He shouldn’t even be here. But he had gotten to know Vince a little. He now knew about his struggles to gather together a life after one to many bad decisions. He had been proud of the smaller man then, hadn’t he? He had made up his mind at the bar to enjoy this while it lasted, for however long it lasted because somehow it felt right. It felt right and bloody fantastic. An he knew Vince wasn’t doing this because it was his job, he was doing it because he genuinely wanted to be with Howard. Which was amazing in of itself really. 

“With anyone” he finally replied, knowing he could trust the other man explicitly with something that private. 

He wasn’t sure what sort of response he had been looking for but that radiant smile was back and soon Vince’s hands were back to exploring his chest “lucky me then” he said, sliding his hands down where he began to unbuckle his belt. Howard was unprepared for the heady feeling of Vince palming and messaging his arousal through the thin cotton of his cords once his belt was undone. His breath was coming out in little panicked gasps as Vince easily unbuttoned and unzipped him.

“shhh relax, I'm gonna take such good care you” Vince whispered leaning into him and planting more warm wet kisses on his neck. It did nothing to relax him fully because his heart was still racing but his breathing eased a bit. Until he felt Vince’s hand close around his throbbing cock and then it sped right up again. He groaned loudly causing Vince to giggle into his skin. “God you’re responsive, this gonna be fun” he said, starting a slow madding rhythm with his hand. 

Howard’s hands were still clutched tightly at the other man's waist. Mostly unsure about what to do with them. Besides it seemed like a very nice place for them to be all things considered. Vince was moaning and humming into the flushed skin of his neck and collarbone as he continued to kiss, suck and even bite. Grunting, Howard clutched Vince tighter and let his head fall back against the post while his hips thrust forward into Vince’s grip. It felt so good, better than anything he had ever done himself. Just to be touched like this by another person was overwhelming in the best way. 

Then suddenly the incredible sensation was gone and Vince was kneeling in front of him with a playful grin. He didn’t have time to question Vince’s actions before he was being exposed to the cool air of the bedroom. He gasped loudly when Vince licked a long strip from the base of his cock to the tip where he kissed it softly before engulfing the head in his mouth. Howard squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to think about the warm wet heat around him less it be over far to quickly. 

With no idea what to do with his hands he curled them into fists until Vince redirected them to his head. He tried not to be too rough when he automatically gripped at strands of hair. Especially when he felt Vince take him in deeper than before, one hand around the base while the other stayed glued to his hip minding the way his hips thrust without thought. His head was moving, working his mouth back and forth and applying gently but persistent suction that sent Howard’s head spinning. His tongue was curling and focusing attention on the sensitive bundle of nerves just under the head, and then it would sweep around and spend some time coaxing precum from the tip.

“oh...oh shit Vince, I d-don't think-” he stuttered “gah!” he yelled out as he felt Vince’s hand slip away and take him in deeper until he was pressed as close as possible. The feeling of that delicious mouth taking his not unimpressive erection so deep was intense and Howard could barely hold on. He thought he was doing a good job of that since this was a pretty new experience. That was until he finally looked down to find those bottomless deep blue eyes watching him intently. The sight of those eyes and the obscene way his length disappeared between those lips was too much and suddenly he was unraveling. Cumming with a loud cry, he attempted to pull away but Vince kept a firm grip on his hips so that he couldn’t. Even the feel of Vince swallowing his release caused him to shudder in pleasure. 

He was still shaking when Vince effortlessly stood. For a moment Howard assumed they were done but then Vince’s hands were on him again, pushing his trousers and pants further down until they pooled at his ankles. When he started on his shirt Howard jumped into action and began tugging Vince’s shirt up in return. But the smaller man simply wiggled away with a laugh and pulled the tight shirt up and off. Tossing it aside he fell back into Howard’s arms. His shirt was now undone, and he was exposed from the waist down. He should feel ridiculous, but he didn’t. Because Vince’s mouth was on his again and he could taste himself, it made him moan into the kiss while their hands explored every bit of bare skin.

He could feel the hard length of Vince’s erection pressed against his thigh as the other man moved against him. He wanted to rid him of those tight silver pants in that moment, and moved to. But again Vince wiggled away and laughed at the look that must have passed over his face.

“Get that off, get on the bed” he ordered, bending and shucking his boots before starting on his drainpipes. Removing his sandals and leaving his trousers and pants where they had fallen he moved and sat on the bed before stripping off the button down, leaving him in his white vest. 

“Um, Vince what exactly do yo-ouf!” he cut off mid sentence as Vince, now in nothing but a pair of pink y fronts, knocked him down onto the bed properly. 

“This is the most fun I’ve ever had with anyone!” Vince replied, straddling him expertly and latching onto his neck once more with enthusiasm. He couldn’t help chuckling at that, insanely happy for once and oddly not feeling all that awkward anymore. Vince was so open and honest about his feelings that it was hard to feel anything but elation in his company. He hoped others felt like that and knew they must, otherwise the other man wouldn’t be so popular. 

He let his hands glide from thigh, to hip, to waist and up, feeling the latter of the other man's ribs under his fingers. He tickled the warm skin lightly making Vince gasp against him and laugh, wiggling on top of him in delight. He was punished with a playful bite on his shoulder and it made him laugh in turn. He retaliated by letting his hands explore the other man’s chest, rubbing against two pink nipples with his thumbs until Vince began moaning and rocking against him. Grinding his still clothed erection against Howard’s rapidly hardening length. 

He allowed his vest to be stripped. Leaving him completely naked, staring up at Vince’s pleased smile. 

“You know for someone who's never done this before your doing very well” Vince stated, removing himself from Howard and moving to the head of the bed where he lay down, sinking into the mountain of pillows. 

“why thank you sir” he responded, turning over and following the smaller man until he was hovering over him uncertainly. 

“Howard, take my pants off” he ordered quietly, lifting his hips in invitation. 

“r-right” Howard said staring down at him. Taking in every inch of pale skin, every patch of wiry hair, every freckle. Even an oddly shaped burn scar just above his hip bone. It was all beautiful and Howard could've stared for hours.

He would have if Vince hadn’t started to whine and arch up against him.

He chuckled and situated himself beside Vince so that he could bestow kisses against the other man's neck and jaw while he let his hand traveled from chest, to stomach, and then down further where he hooked his fingers under the elastic of his pants. He then slid them down until they were around his knees letting Vince finish removing them. 

He didn’t look, but he could feel the heat of the other man’s arousal when he glided his hand along the soft skin of his thigh and hip. He heard the way Vince’s breath caught in a gasp when he finally ran his hand loosely over the twitching length. It wasn’t as strange as he thought it would be; taking the other man in hand and pulling on it nice and slow, listening to the way Vince hissed and sighed at the small amount of stimulation. Sitting back Howard finally let his gaze settle on Vince’s naked flushed body. He had his eyes closed, his right arm was splayed over the pillows while his left ran from his chest to his stomach and back again, his hips continued to arch and writhe about under Howard’s touch. His cock was average in size though slightly thinner than Howard’s own. It was pale and dusted pink at the head. A drop of precum had beaded at the tip and Howard had the sudden urge to taste it. Instead he smoothed it away with his thumb causing Vince to groan and clutch at his arm. 

Peering down at him Howard found Vince watching him, fondness shining in his eyes. At least he thought it was fondness, for it to be anything else would be absurd. Sure Howard was feeling more amorous then he had ever felt before, but that didn’t mean he had any deeper feelings for the other man did it? 

Oh who was he kidding, he was falling head over heels for Vince. They hadn’t even known each other for twenty four hours! His mother always did say he developed crushes easily. 

Without thought of the consequence for what might happen come morning Howard leaned forward and kissed him soundly, deeply, sweeping his tongue into the other man’s mouth passionately. Vince responded eagerly, bringing his hands up to slide into his hair and around his neck to pull him closer so that he was now completely on top of the smaller man. Vince spread his legs, allowing Howard to fit snugly between them. The feeling of skin on skin made Howard loose focus for a moment, and he ground his hips into Vince’s desperately, causing the other man to let out a sob and thrust back just as desperate.

This went on for a few seconds longer. Both of them breathing heavily and exchanging wet sloppy kisses as they rutted together on the red silk sheets. 

Pulling away, Vince arched back and whined “How-Howard...Howaahhh” he keened as Howard attacked his neck with hungry kisses and bites that left red marks in his wake. His whimpers turned into a breathy laugh when Howard found a sensitive spot just under the his ear. Vince’s hands were running up and down his back, lightly scratching and drawing weird patterns. They ran up and dived into his hair, messing it up even more then usual. Then they ran down to his shoulders and urged Howard up a bit. He followed the silent command. Using the time to catch his breath.

“Howard” Vince panted, eyes heavy lidded but still just as bright. “I want you to fuck me” 

Pulling back further Howard looked down at him. Licking the taste of him from his lips he frowned and finally sat up so that he was on his knees. 

“I've...I’ve never…” he reminded. 

Vince hummed in thought and regarded him with appreciation. “yeah I know, but I said your doing REALLY well. It'll be fine, you know what your doing, you're a natural!” 

“I think you'll find there's a difference between experience and knowledge. Just because you know how to do something doesn't mean you can” 

“isn't there a saying? ‘you can do anything you put your mind too’ I want you to do me” 

He couldn’t help laughing at the pun as he leaned back down and pressed a warm pleased kiss to Vince’s lips.

“you've got lube I assume?” 

Vince beamed at him in reply and flung a hand out across the bed, gesturing to the bedside table. “In there.”

This proved to be problematic because the bed was very big and for Howard to reach said table he would have to move away from Vince, something he had no desire to do but then Vince was thrusting up against him with a impatient whine. So he dove for the table, completely leaving the warmth behind in search of important items. Pulling open the drawer produced not only a bottle of lube but packets of condoms as well. That was good he thought, though Howard doubted a fancy escort like Vince would risk his health by forgoing something that important. The bottle was small however which confused him slightly. He gathered the necessary items and shuffled back to Vince who welcomed him with a deep kiss.

“It’s a small bottle” he said stated plainly, holding it up for inspection as he returned to the nice warm space between Vince’s spread legs. 

“You don’t need a whole lot” Vince sighed, arranging himself better.

“I just figured it was important given your erm...profession” he hoped his response didn’t sound rude. 

But Vince merely smiled and took the bottle from him. “It’s not as if I’m having orgies every night you know. The condoms are important, it’s why there's so many” he said uncapping the bottle and going to pour some out but Howard took it from him. He scowled but it faded when he saw Howard coat his fingers. “I use them for more than just bumming. Blowjobs mostly” he explained letting his eyes flutter close as Howard rubbed two wet fingers from his balls down to the furled muscle between his cheeks. It seemed that everything below his waist was smooth and devoid of body hair which intrigued Howard. It was surprisingly arousing and he couldn’t explain why. 

“You didn’t use one on me” Howard said quietly, circling the tight hole with a one slick finger until he could breech it with the tip. 

Vince blushed, whether from the invading digit or the question Howard didn’t know. “Didn’t want to waste time, I...ah...I really wanted to suck you off” he said breathlessly as Howard’s finger sunk deeper inside of him. Vince’s explanation made something in his gut tighten and he knew without looking that he was fully hard again. 

He sat still for a moment, feeling the tight heat clench around his finger before retracting it slowly only to thrust it in again and again until Vince was moaning and rocking with the motions.

“Should I use one now?” he asked, adding another finger when it seemed like Vince was ready. For a long moment Vince didn’t reply. He seemed too engrossed in the sensation of having Howard’s fingers inside him.

“hmm?“ he asked sounding far off and lazy, though his facial expression told an entirely different story. His brow was furrowed in concentration, he was biting his lip against the onslaught of pleasure and what Howard hoped wasn’t pain. His arms were thrown haphazardly above him as if he had lost all strength to move them. His head was tipped back, exposing the long pale column of his throat. It was begging to be kissed and bitten but he had an important question that Vince sort of needed to answer. 

“Should I use a condom?” he repeated, removing his fingers for a moment and replacing them around Vince’s leaking cock. Hoping to the gain the other man’s attention again. It worked a little. At least he didn’t look wrung out and drowsy anymore.

Letting out a whine, that should have been annoying but just made Howard smile fondly, Vince finally focused on him. “Don’t need one if you don’t” he said with a grin, thrusting his hips up when Howard tightened his grip around him slightly. “And I don’t think you do” he added in a sing-song voice before lurching forward, gripping Howard’s arm and pulling him into a soft but insistent kiss. It was a short kiss but it left him breathless all the same. Then he watched the smaller man cast around for a moment before grabbing a pillow, one shaped ridiculously like a pair of lips, and shove it under himself, effectively propping himself up. “There, now one more finger and then you can get down to shagging me into the mattress” 

The comment made him blush, which was silly considering the rather exposed position he was in. Vince’s demeanor and dazzling smile seemed to make it better however. He smiled in return and went back to preparing the Electro Prince. It didn’t take long after that for Vince to declare himself ready for shagging. 

Howard was doubtful. It felt like such a short amount of time had passed, Vince couldn’t possibly be ready.

He didn’t question it though. 

Because Vince has already grabbed the abandoned lube and was covering Howard’s neglected cock in a slippery shiny layer. Besides Vince knew what he was doing and Howard really really didn't.

That of course didn’t stop him from shuffling close, and pressing his hips between the other man's spread legs until he could slide his aching cock along the prepared entrance. Not yet entering, but letting the smaller man feel the weight and warmth of his erection. 

Vince was moaning quietly, head turned to press half his face into the pillows around him, and yet keeping his gaze locked on Howard. Watching him curiously, waiting to see what he would do. Not wanting to disappoint him. Howard lent forward until he could slide his hands along the other man's torso, letting his still slightly damp fingers tease at pebbled nipples; making Vince arch up and let out a high pitched whimper. It made Howard smile in amusement. 

He let his hands travel further. Caressing the soft unblemished skin with soft fingertips. Up the smaller man's neck and into his hair where Howard gently grabbed a fistful in his left hand causing Vince to gasp in shock. For a second Howard saw real fear in those baby blues but it melted away the moment he placed a loving kiss on the skin of his neck, right over his madly thumping pulse. 

“Are you always like this?” he asked curiously. 

Vince frowned and tried to calm his erratic breathing. Howard would be worried if he didn’t know that Vince enjoyed fingers in his hair. He tugged slightly and watched as Vince shivered. He could feel Vince’s leaking erection against his stomach, it was warm and it twitched excitedly. “Like what?” was the reply. Howard barely heard him. It was quiet and slightly muffled.

“Utterly perfect” he whispered pressing more warm kisses along his pulse point and up to his ear where he sucked an earlobe into his mouth. Vince was gasping and writhing mindlessly under him. He didn’t respond to the endearment but Howard saw his face flush red anyway. 

He would have loved to explore the other man more. Make him gasp and writhe, whimper and moan as he kissed every inch of his body but he knew there wasn’t time. It was already ludicrously late and he honestly couldn't hold back anymore. 

Sitting up again he reached down, took a hold of his erection and guided it so that it fit snugly against Vince’s entrance. Gasping, Vince moved so that his legs were spread wider. Curled up against himself in an exposed position that should have embarrassed Howard but only made his blood boil with need. Leaning forward again he felt the amazing sensation of his cock breaching the tight ring of muscles. Vince was breathing deeply but steadily, obviously used to the uncomfortable sensation of penetration. Even so Howard tried to go as slowly as possible, even though he desperately wanted to thrust all of himself into the tight channel slowly encasing him.

He lent forward more. Sliding his hands up passed Vince’s twitching erection, up his tense stomach, passed his sweat slick chest and then down his arms where he took Vince’s hands and moved them up, pinning them to the pillows. He threaded his fingers through Vince’s and squeezed as he fully seated himself inside the smaller man. Vince let his head tip back as a moan was ripped from his throat. His eyes squeezed shut for a moment before they fluttered open again. Close enough to kiss, Vince surged up and kissed him deeply. Howard swallowed his moans and gasps as slowly pulled out only to thrust forward hard. He probably should’ve gone slower but he couldn’t help it. It felt exquisitely perfect. Vince felt perfect,  
Vince was letting out sob after sob, as if he couldn’t get enough breath, but he didn’t try to make it stop. In fact he moved with Howard, urging him on with wet kisses and squeezing his hand back. 

Tearing his mouth away, Vince arched against him with a soft moan “Don’t stop Howard” Vince pleaded, shutting his eyes again under the onslaught of pleasure. .

“I won't little man” grunted Howard, pressing his face into the crook of Vince’s neck, trying very very hard to stay focused “You feel so...fucking good!” evidently he couldn’t hold back the babble. It was unlike anything he ever experienced.  
Better than jazz, better than stationary, it was even better than avant garde danish cinema. 

“You-ah-do too!” Vince responded, moving his legs so they were tightly wrapped around Howard’s waist. Making it easy for him to buck and move against Howard, ensuring that Howard plunged deeper into him. “So big and hard inside me” Vince whimpered into his ear. Obviously knowing what it would do to him. All he could do was groan loudly and press Vince harder into the bed as he continued to thrust hard into him. 

Every time Howard moved, Vince erection rubbed against his abdomen, causing more precum to bubble up and cover his flushed skin in the wetness. Vince began to whine and struggle now. worried, Howard pulled away from his neck to gaze down at him. He didn’t look to be in any pain but he had a desperate look in his eyes. 

“Howard, I...I wanna touch you” he said, distress written all over his beautiful face. He was an array of emotions and Howard’s attention focused solely on him. 

Sitting up, Howard let go of his hands and redirected his own to the other man’s waist. Vince’s leg’s unwrapped from around him, allowing Howard to grip his thighs. He directed one leg over his shoulder, the other he pushed forward so that it almost touched the smaller man’s chest. Vince grit his teeth and reached for him when Howard loomed over him. The whole while they continued to move, thrust and rock into each other, chasing the ever present ache rising in their stomachs. 

Vince’s hands roamed all over his back, sides, chest and stomach. Tickling, caressing, and rubbing certain areas that made Howard shudder and gasp in surprise. He must have been doing something good because Vince’s cock was leaking steadily against him. But then suddenly he shifted just slightly and Vince as arching off the bed, throwing arms around him and clinging tightly. 

“Oh! Oh right...right there, right there yess!” Vince cried out, pulling him close and kissing him hard, thrusting his tongue into his mouth as if his life depended on it. Howard didn’t deny him. He must have finally found that special spot he had read about. He had briefly wondered if he would ever find it.  
He didn’t want this to end, not ever, but it was clear that they were both almost there. Somehow he managed to wrap a shaky but confident hand around Vince’s throbbing member and began rubbing him in long smooth strokes. Vince tensed and cried out into his mouth, then began to shake as his orgasm washed over him. He was letting out continuous sobs of pleasure, bucking and writhing as warm wetness spilled between them. 

The intense contracting of muscles around Howard sent him over the edge into one of the most mind-blowing orgasms he had ever experienced. Better than anything he could produce himself. It was even better then the one previous and at the time he had thought that had been the pinnacle of orgasms. He must have black out for a second because when he came to he had collapsed onto Vince, face pressed against his chest, breathing heavily. Vince didn’t seem to mind. His arms were wrapped tight around Howard, resting his forehead against his broad shoulder while also pressing soft slow kisses to his flushed skin. 

After a long moment, where in which he started to feel hot and was probably also heavy. Howard d-tangled them and pulled away only to collapse next to the smaller man with a groan. He heard Vince giggle for a second before he quieted and breathed deeply in satisfaction. He felt the bed shake as Vince left his side, only to return a moment later with a warm wet flannel. He cleaned them both without word and then returned to Howard’s side where he snuggled close. Finally Howard looked at him, intent on saying something but he found the smaller man already asleep. 

Frowning in concern Howard turned towards him and brushed a misplaced lock of hair from the young man’s face. He knew falling asleep here was a bad idea but he was exhausted and Vince hadn’t seemed bothered by the idea when he returned to bed, so Howard put it out of his mind for the time being. He watched Vince sleep for a moment and wondered again for maybe the third time that night how he had found himself here, in the other’s company and bed. It definitely was not what he had been expecting when he arrived but he couldn’t say he regretted it, not now, not after everything that had happened in the last couple of hours. With a fond smile he gathered the Electro Prince close and shut his eyes under the overwhelming need for sleep.

“I think I love you a bit” Howard whispered as he drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, I wonder what the morning will be like for them. 
> 
> The title of this chapter is from this song > https://youtu.be/Ud3jtm-Tqpw< which is apart of the ESC playlist, I think it provides a nice fast paced theme for such a charged moment? (even if there are a few slow moments lol)
> 
> Again, big thanks to everyone who commented so far! I love you Booshlrs so much!!


	8. Ain't this the Life?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An awkward but ultimately happy morning after followed by a not so happy meeting. 
> 
> Is Vince in more trouble then he let on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right! I think this chapter deserves a few warnings because its gotten darker and more serious and for that I'm sorry, but it'll all work out alright in the end...I hope.

~~~~~(Vince’s POV)~~~~~  
He was warm. Warm and very very comfortable. 

It wasn’t often that one of his clients stayed till morning. Unless they were shelling out the big bucks for that sort of time. So it came as a surprise to Vince when he found two strong arms holding him close, and a hard lean body spooning him from behind. He had to take a moment to think, to remember the previous night before it all came back to him in a rush of drunken laughter and needy moans of pleasure. It wasn’t a client at all but the winner of that insane raffle contest. 

Howard. He thought, turning over in the other man's arms to regard him. The bigger man was still fast asleep, arm now draped loosely over Vince’s waist. Like most people he looked younger when asleep, but there were still lines around his eyes that made Vince wonder at his age. His mess of brown smokey curls seemed to reach out across the pillow, a few loose ones even hung over his face like curious vines. His mouth was open slightly, emitting a deep rumbling snore that was more comforting than annoying. Even his mustache looked softer in the light of morning. Vince had the urge to smooth it down, feel the texture under his fingers. He wondered if it would feel the same as it did last night while Howard worshiped every inch of skin he could reach. 

He smiled at the memory

How could forget? It truly had been one of the best nights since he came to Vegas. He hadn’t been expecting it to go so well, and apparently neither had Howard. Vince liked to take people by surprise. Especially, shy extremely fit virgins. But Howard had taken him by surprise as well and he relished that fact. They also got along like a house on fire. Which was something Vince hadn’t found yet in all his three years in America. It helped that they were both clearly attracted to one another. Plus, Vince found Howard funny and refreshing after so long without proper company. Oh sure the other dancers and singers for the club were always around for a good time or a proper heart to heart but they didn’t understand the homesickness that Vince tried unsuccessfully to curb year after year. Howard had asked why he didn’t go home and Vince had given him an answer that hadn’t been all together truthful. 

The truth was, he couldn’t go home, even if he wanted to. 

His musings were cut short by knocking and a muffled voice. “oooh Vincey!” 

Sitting up, Vince deftly untangled himself from Howard’s limbs and climbed out of the bed. He grabbed his robe just as the knocking started again. Cursing softly he shrugged it on, tied it tight and padded across the room where he opened the door barely a crack. 

“What do you want Fossil? Its my day off remember?” 

Bob Fossil stood in the hallway still dressed in his ringmaster costume. Vince wondered if he ever took it off. Fossil tried his best to look past Vince into the bedroom but Vince made sure all the other man could see was himself. 

“yeah I know Vincey but it's already ten thirty and the boss is gonna be here for lunch in an hour!” the American said in his usual stressed out tone. 

“shit. That was today? I totally forgot” that meant he only had fifteen minutes to shower so that the rest of the time could be spent on reapplying makeup and doing his hair. 

“hey, what was last night like huh? Did that you get that freaky looking guy into bed or what?” Fossil asked completely changing his tone to inappropriately curious. 

Vince found himself scowling at the question and insult. Howard wasn’t freaky, he was adorable. Of course Vince wasn’t going to say that. If Fossil knew that Howard had stayed the night it wouldn't be good. For one thing Howard, per the contest rules, was only meant to have Vince’s “company” for the one night. Thus he might be made to pay for staying until morning. Secondly, Fossil might tell the boss and that wouldn’t end well for Vince. 

“That's none of your business. I told you before, your not getting any details ever.” he reminded the American, trying very hard to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Most of the time Fossil was harmless and even funny but it was times like this that Vince couldn’t stand him.

“oh come Vincey!! Just a little nugget of info!? Anything? I'm dying over here!” he said loudly. Vince chanced a glance back towards the bed. Howard was still sound asleep. With way Fossil was carrying on however it wouldn't stay that way. 

Ignoring his pleading Vine sighed. “You promised that I would get paid double for last night”

Saturdays were always his busy nights. There were always parties and events to attend after the shows, or clients looking for a few minutes of expensive sex. Fossil, under the bosses orders had convinced Vince to go along with the raffle. Promising him double the pay he would usually make from the show. Vince had figured it would end up like every other disappointing night. He was wrong of course but he still wanted to be paid. 

“yeah you will promise! The boss wants to talk to you about it. So get on those little blue pants and meet me at his office! Jeez I need a drink” he whined and started off down the hallway. With the conversation blissfully over Vince closed the door and lent against it with a huff. Dealing with that man was tiresome. 

He turned his attention once again to the occupant in his bed. Miraculously still asleep, and hugging a unicorn shaped pillow close. It made Vince smile fondly. Unfortunately he needed a shower and couldn't waste time playfully waking up the sleeping journalist like he wanted to. He quickly and quietly slipped past the bed and entered the en-suite. To the right double doors stood open to a closet full to the brim with clothing, accessories, shoes, and hats. All bought and acquired in the last three years from thrift stores across the city. Vince was rather proud of his wardrobe. A lot of the pieces were expensive one of a kind rare items that he wore with satisfaction. 

His costume pieces, unfortunately we're not kept here since none of them were technically his. All except his mirrorball corset however, which he had made himself right after getting the coveted spot of headliner a year ago. 

Bypassing the closest he entered the bathroom. Complete with shower, sink, toilet, and his favorite; the deep jacuzzi bathtub. He would have loved to soak for a few hours. Work out the sore muscles that came from being on and off stage but he had a meeting to attend. 

He knew what would happen if he was late. 

~~~~~~(Howard’s POV)~~~~~~~

He was floating in a sea of satisfaction and contentment. Everything was perfect here. He had no worries, no deadlines, no debts. Just the fantastic light airy feeling of love and affection. 

He was comfortable, like he was laying on a cloud. He could hear jazz somewhere far off. He would gladly stay in this wonderful place forever. He intended to until a wet cold feeling traveled along his ankle and leg, making him shift away with a whine. He heard a giggle and soon after the feeling came again and again until he was forced to open his eyes. 

“Hello sleepyhead” Vince greeted him softly. For a moment Howard was lost. Where was he? What happened? Looking at Vince brought the whole previous night rushing back to the forefront of his mind. Ah yes, the debauchery. Letting go of the frankly embarrassing pillow he sat up and regarded the other man with tired eyes. He was dressed in that pink robe again, and he was damp, straight from a shower it seemed. It was strange to see him devoid of makeup or hair products and Howard wondered how many other people got to see him like that. 

“Hullo, what time is it?” 

“Almost eleven”

Indeed it did seem to be almost midday. The room was lit not by the chandelier but by a round skylight that was painted to look like the sun. The bright midday sun shown through the colorful fabrics draping across the canopy, making colors appear on the walls and bed, and Howard was laying in the middle of it all. Vince sat on the bedside facing him. 

“Oh uh, I didn’t mean to spend the night” he said sitting up fully, only to realize he was still naked. Vince giggled again when Howard grabbed at the sheets to cover himself. 

“It’s alright, well...no it isn’t” Vince said hastily correcting himself with a sad smile. Howard frowned in confusion, why was Vince suddenly so withdrawn? Was he normally like this? Or had something happened while Howard was asleep? He realized then that he truly didn’t know that much about Vince beside what the other man told him. They hadn’t gotten far in the ‘interview’ he thought with a rueful smile. “You’re technically not suppose to still be here, after all the rules said it was for the night, not the morning after” he explained, though he didn’t sound regretful in the slightest. Only sad and disappointed. 

“Oh, yes of course” Howard said, scooting across the large bed to sit on the opposite side. Mostly for modesty sake. “Do you think you could fetch me my pants? I’ll leave right away if I need to” only he didn’t want to leave, not really. He felt content here, and comfortable. Something he hadn’t really felt for a long time. He wasn’t sure if it was the cozy atmosphere of the bedroom or Vince himself. He desperately wanted to find out. Vince did as requested, silently handing him his trousers and pants both. Howard slipped them on and then stood once he was suitable clothed. He found his vest and shirt easy enough, feeling Vince’s gaze on him the whole time he buttoned up the shirt. He slipped on his sandals before turning, they locked eyes. It prompted Vince to approach him but he didn’t reach out just yet. 

It felt too awkward now. That easy rapport they had last night gone and in its place a nervous sort of energy that Howard found dis-concerning. Was it possible that all he felt last night hadn’t been real? Was it the drinks? The music? The unabashed attraction that had taken him by surprise? He didn’t know, and he wanted that elated feeling of belonging back. Then, as if by magic he saw Vince grin in amusement and finally reach out. 

“Look at you, buttons all wrong” he lightly scolded, unbuttoning and then re-buttoning his shirt correctly. Howard smiled in return and just like that, he felt better. Once Vince finished he didn’t step away, he just regard Howard with sad longing look. Feeling braver than usual, something about Vince brought that out in him, he reached up and took the other man’s hands. 

“Look, I’m here for another night, my flight home is in the morning. I want to see you again, please” he said, realizing it sounded more formal then he intended, but it made Vince smile all the same.

“Well, it just so happens that Sundays are my day off. So tonight sounds perfect. We’ll hit the strip!” Vince said with a small bounce of excitement. It caused Howard to laugh. Again, something he hadn’t planned on doing at all but if Vince wanted it Howard would do it. Just to see that excited smile. 

“Should I come here or…?”

“OH no, no um...I’ll come to you. Where you staying?” 

Howard grimaced at the thought of that little motel, with the sickly green lights, dirty sheets, and strange strange owner. 

“Gregg’s place” 

Vince laughed and nodded “I know it” was all he said on the matter.

“Great” Howard said with a nod in return “I’ll see you tonight, maybe at seven?” 

Vince nodded again and then before Howard could move for the door he surged forward on tiptoes to kiss him. It was obviously meant to be a quick peck but just as Howard felt those soft lush lips touch his he wrapped strong arms around the others waist and deepened the kiss. Causing Vince to moan and sway on the spot, legs buckling under the intensity of it. The need to breath soon became to much and Howard broke away with a gasp. Apparently that unabashed attraction was still very much alive. Vince stared up at him with heavy eyes, Howard gazed back and then smiled happily. He carefully released the other man and stepped away before turning and heading towards the door. Looking back he saw Vince watching him, biting his lip in something close to longing.

“Tonight” Vince reminded him and Howard nodded in agreement.

“Tonight” he repeated before stepping out into the hallway. 

The door clicked close behind him. 

~~~~~(Vince’s POV)~~~~~~

He hadn’t meant for the goodbye to last as long as it did but there was something about the jazzy journalist that demanded his attention. By the time he finished his hair it was a quarter to twelve and thus he had to rush his makeup. He went for the easy natural look. Minimum blush, light lip stain and gloss. The only thing he refused to skimp on was the eye shadow and liner, it just wouldn’t do to go to a meeting without his eyes looking like a million bucks. Everyone always complimented them he thought walking down the hall, everyone except Howard. Though the way the other man stared into them he was pretty sure he found them enticing. 

Approaching the dark double doors at the end of the hall Vince made sure his outfit was in tip to shape. No holes, rips, or faded area’s. Nothing out of place or unwieldy. He had to look perfect, or else. He had chosen a shiny silver t-shirt that shimmered and shone when ever he moved. It was light, flimsy and just a bit see through. He paired it with some of his tightest black drainpipes, they road low to show of his midriff. People liked that. That along with his favorite silver boots, the very same ones he had worn out last night, he looked decent enough for the meeting. 

He found Fossil waiting for him at the doors, flanked by two security guards. Different from the ones last night but they still gave Vince the silent treatment when he greeted them. Vince sometimes wondered if any of them could even talk.

“You’re cutting it close Vincey!” Fossil yelled. 

“My hair wouldn’t cooperate” he lied, messing with it to make a point. “Can we just go in and get this over with?” 

“Don’t let him hear you talking like that, you know how he gets!” Fossil responded turning towards the doors, looking both excited and like he was dreading the whole thing. Vince didn’t respond, he simply followed Fossil into the room. The double doors closed silently behind them. 

The room beyond was dark, lit only by two dim lamps to the left and right. Directly in front of them, behind the imposing dark desk a pieces of modern art hung on the wall backlit by a soft light. Compared to Vince’s bedroom it was clean, and sparsely decorated with two long sofas against both walls. There were no pictures, no plants, not even a comfortable rug. It's was cold and Vince always felt uncomfortable when in the office. 

Fossil moved past him towards the desk. The chair was turned away and Vince fought the urge to roll his eyes. Did the boss have to be so cliche? 

“Bainbridge sweetie, Noir is here” Fossil said getting as close to the chair as much as he could without actually touching anything. 

“yes I know Fossil” the other man replied, turning his chair and facing Vince with a smug smile. 

“Ah Noir don't you look fetching” 

Dixon Bainbridge, one of the cities richest property holders. He not only owned the Electro Swing Circus, but he also owned a large casino, a mall, and a strip club down the street. He was dressed as always in a smart blazer, crispy white roll neck and pressed slacks. Not what one would wear in the heat of the desert but Vince never saw him in anything else.

“thank you sir” he responded looking down, refusing to meet the other man's gaze. Bainbridge never seemed to mind, probably got off on the inherent fear it indicated. 

“You did good last night. The show was spectacular as always” Vince didn’t respond to the compliment knowing the other man would have more to say. Not all of it would be as complimentary. “your performance in the club however was quite interesting” 

He didn’t question how Bainbridge knew what had happened last night. There were cameras throughout the dance club. Everywhere but the bedrooms and for that Vince was eternally grateful. Thing was he hadn’t done anything wrong, not really. Sure he really REALLY liked Howard, obviously enough to plan an actual date. It was his job to enjoy his clients, to seduce and arouse them. The club was the best way to make newbies lose their inhibitions. So he wasn’t sure what Bainbridge meant and it made him nervous, which was never a good thing for him. 

“I take it the contest went well?”

“Yes sir”

The contest had been thought up by Bainbridge to gain new customers, new clients. It wasn’t like they didn't have a steady stream of people filling the club every night. But if they thought they might win a free night with a popular escort every night they would come more often. Vince had venomously rejected the idea at first until Fossil had to placate him with double pay. He couldn’t very well hate the concept now though. 

“You seemed quite interested last night. An after the fuss you made about it last time we were here” Bainbridge said with a shake of his head. That smug smile never left his stupid face, with his ridiculously over the top mustache. Nothing like Howard’s small but incredible handsome looking one. “Naboo says you healed nicely”

Ignoring both comments, Vince nodded. “I had an enjoyable time sir.” 

“Good. Do you think he'll return for a repeat performance?”

“No sir I...I got the impression he was only here for a little while” he said suddenly remembering that fact, it brought a frown to his passive face. He forgot that Howard was only here for the weekend. Howard had told him his flight left in the morning. 

“Ah well. Next time then. Your bound to make new client's Vince you're popular and from what I hear skilled.”

“yes sir” 

New client's meant more work and more nights spent on his knees. 

“as a matter of fact I think I've found a new way for you to meet new people” Bainbridge informed him. Vince finally looked up and met the other men's gaze. Another job? “You know Elsie’s down the street don't you Vince?” 

He knew it. It was the name of Bainbridge’s sleazy strip club. “The s-strip club sir?” he stuttered. 

“yes that's the one. Mr. Hitcher here..” he gestured to the imposing figure leaning against the wall. “...thought it would be beneficial if people got a nice glimpse of you there as well” 

Vince felt sick. Him? Perform at a strip club? Somehow the thought of stripping for strangers was worse than dancing or singing in frilly costumes. He liked the costumes, they gave him confidence to be the Electro Prince. Everyone in the employment of Bainbridge knew that Elsie’s was the worst. None of the girls or boys were treated well. The police were called at least once a week for one reason or another. Plus he had never pole danced in his life! It was ridiculous to assume he would accomplish anything there. 

“sir I can't...can't work at Elsie’s! I-”

“Are you refusing this kind gesture Vince?” asked Bainbridge. Eyes hardening in anger. “after everything I've done for you?”

“sir I-” 

“I've given you a roof over your head, food, work, even a coveted spot on stage and you still refuse these opportunities?” 

“I know, but sir!” 

There was a sharp whoosh of air and suddenly pain blossomed up his back; making his knees buckle. He collapsed forward with a cry of pain. He didn’t have time to register what happened before another stab of pain erupted all over him. Twisting around he looked up to find Mr. Hitcher looming over him, walking cane held aloft. A wide excited smile graced his twisted face and his pasty greenish skin glimmered under the pale light of the room. His long unkempt white hair hung down around his face in uneven strands. Even the ridiculous polo mint around his eyes looked menacing at this angle. Groaning in pain Vince turned away, hoping to god another blow wasn’t going to come. 

“Want me to rough him up some more sir?” Hitcher asked in his rough accent, glancing towards Bainbridge. “Teach him a lesson?” 

“That was wont be necessary Hitcher” Bainbridge responded.

Vince could hear footsteps on the rough office carpet beneath him. The pain from both strikes still throbbed incessantly every time he moved. Suddenly without warning his hair was grabbed. He let out a gasp that wasn’t quite a scream and tried to jerk away only for that intense pain to return like a burning hot ache. He whimpered and looked up at Bainbridge, bending over him, a fist full of hair in his grip. 

“Vincey?” Bainbridge asked, tugging on his hair lightly, just enough to cause a sting of pain. He whimpered again in response. “You don’t want what happened last time to happen again do you?” he squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to let a single tear fall despite the pain. Memories flooded in. He could still feel the burn of rope around his wrists. Could still feel every bruise. Could still smell that awful coppery stench of blood. He shook his head as best he could. 

“That's what I thought. How do you feel about Elsie’s now?” 

Vince didn’t need to respond for Bainbridge to accept his answer. He was never going to have a say in the decision anyway. Finally he was let go and Bainbridge returned to his desk. Vince remained on the floor for a moment before he was grabbed and hauled to his feet by a security guard. He swayed for a moment, wincing as the pain returned tenfold.

“You’ll start tomorrow. I’m glad we had this conversation Vince, these heart to hearts mean a lot to me” Vince could only nod, eyes drawn to the floor. “You may leave now” finally dismissed he was dragged from the room. Once in the hallway he was let go, only to stumble forward. Thankfully a pair of strong furry arms caught him. 

Looking up he smiled. “Mr. Bollo, hey” he greeted the ape with a soft grateful smile. The gorilla gazed down at him, his supernaturally blue eyes glistened sadly. He didn’t like to see Vince hurt. 

“Is Vince alright?” he grunted. 

“Not really, think you could help me to my room?” 

Bollo nodded “Naboo waiting” 

“Cheers mate”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like hurting Vince and I don't like when others hurt Vince but its apart of the plot and things happen that you don't always intend. He'll be fine, he's got Naboo and Bollo. An hopefully in the future Howard. 
> 
> this chapters title and its themes were inspired by this song >https://youtu.be/9DPajldBzrE< by the endlessly talented Dan Franklin & Meloney Collins.  
> I kinda wanted something darker,and heaver, but still in keeping the 20s era gangster jazz theme. I think it works, let me know ;)


	9. Process of Illumination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naboo helps Vince, Howard does some research, and the boys go on their date with mixed results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little happier then the last one, but I'm still sorry.

~~~~~~(Vince’s POV)~~~~~~

The walk back to his room felt as if it took an eternity when it really only took a few minutes. Every step sent spasms up his spine. He had been hurt worse then this before and he knew Naboo would help but all of that couldn’t help to stop him from groaning in pain the whole way. 

It was a relief to finally enter his room.

Naboo was waiting just as Bollo said, by the love seat. He looked both worried and irritated. Not an uncommon expression for the short shamen. Vince smiled at him as Bollo helped him to sit. He sighed happily and took a few deep breaths.

“Hey Naboo, how'd you know I'd need help?” he asked. Wincing as he shifted on the lumpy couch. Memories from the previous night came to him. He and Howard talking where he sat now. The embarrassment he felt after kissing Howard without warning. Thinking it was what the other man wanted. Howard had been such a gentleman. Nice, sweet, absolutely adorable in his nervousness. Vince hadn’t been lying when he told Howard that he wasn't like the other men Vince met. 

“You're always runnin' your mouth off during those meetings. At least it wasn't as bad as last time” Naboo answered as he lifted a large bag from the floor and set it on the settee. Vince scowled, he didn’t all the time. Just...the last few times. He didn’t want to remember last time.

“Bainbridge wants me to work at Elsie’s! That's insane. I'm not a stripper!” 

No, you're a whore. His mind corrected him. 

“You won't be anythin' if you don’t stop mouthin' off. Lay down?” Vince did as he was told. Laying on his front and sighing. Trying to relax into the cushion. Something was poking him. Frowning he lifted up as best he could and pulled a crumpled something out from under him. It was a hat, an ugly one. He stared at it for a moment before realization struck.

“Howard” he said in awe. He struggled to sit up making Naboo huff. 

“who?”

“it’s Howard’s hat! He must have left it here” he answered sadly. 

Taking it from Vince, Naboo inspected it before nodding sagely.

“The nervous looking berk at the ticket stands last night” he stated letting Vince take the hat back. 

“yeah that's him.” 

“He was up here with you? Funny didn’t seem to interested when I suggested it. Acted like he was insulted. Lay down.”

Again Vince did as he was told. Folding his arms under his head he relaxed. Naboo removed his shiny shirt and inspected the rapidly darkening bruises. Vince peeked at him through the curtain of hair covering his face. He brushed it aside and grinned. 

“Managed to change his mind after some dancing and drinks” Naboo hummed in acknowledgment before turning away and fetching something from his ‘doctor’ bag. Vince frowned and looked away “he won the contest” he finally said. Naboo hummed some more and began to apply a thick sweet smelling cream to the bruises. A long welt crossed diagonally from ribs to his left shoulder blade. While a smaller set had landed somewhere near the middle of his back. If more forced had been used, Vince mostly could have broken bones. 

“How are you feeling” Naboo asked once he was finished with the task.

Vince sniffled and lay still with his eyes closed. “Better I guess. Doesn't hurt anymore, at least that's something” the comforting familiar smell of the anti-bruise cream combined with Naboo’s humming had lulled him into a light doze. Physically he was better but emotionally he still felt like crying. 

It was some time later when he woke from a light sleep. He was no longer in pain, he was still shirtless, and he had an awful headache. Naboo was sitting in the armchair taking long puffs from the hookah at his feet. A wave of his hand confirmed that Naboo was in some sort of trance and would most likely be out of it for a few more hours. He crossed to the mini bar and poured himself a glass of water which he downed in one go. Feeling marginally better he sat back down on the sofa with a sigh. 

Sitting innocently next him was Howard’s hat. He couldn’t help smiling as he held it up. It was still hideous but it hadn’t looked bad on Howard really. He had the urge to try it on himself but thought better. He had a image to keep and even though he was the only one awake in the room at the moment he couldn’t go around trying on any old hat for the sake of it. Feeling just a bit silly and naughty he brought it close and inhaled the scent. Right away he smelled cheap shampoo and a decent cologne. All familiar now after last night. Underneath those scents though he could detect old fabric, not unlike the smell of thrift stores, and something else. Something entirely masculine that made Vince’s heart race. He desperately wanted to see the older man again but he would have to wait until later. It was only one thirty. At least that gave him plenty of time to plan his outfit. 

With that thought in mind he grinned and left the sofa to browse is extensive closet . 

It might’ve seemed shallow and silly but his clothing gave him a sense of comfort, a peace of mind, a safe space to go when the Electro Swing Circus showed its ugly side. It didn’t escape his notice however that the very reason he was even in Vegas was because of his interest in fashion. He had put the Jean Claude incident behind him. He didn’t even own a single piece of clothing from the man’s collection either. 

Stepping into the closet he sighed in relief. The feeling of being in the space gave him more comfort than any anti-bruise cream ever could. It healed his soul. 

But what to wear?

He didn’t feel all that interested in silver or white anymore. He needed something fresh, something colorful for a night out. Thing was he had ever color under the sun and even some colors that mankind just wasn’t ready for. He wondered what Howard would like. The older man didn’t seem to wear a lot of color. Weren’t Hawaiian shirts meant to be colorful? Turning towards the floor to ceiling mirror he regarded himself. 

Over all he still looked pretty damn good. His hair was a little bit of an actual mess do to the manhandling, but the bruising was at least gone. Like it never happened. Naboo was a monkey genius. 

He tried to remember if Howard had complimented him or focused on any certain part. Looking at himself he fluffed his hair in thought trying to remember. Howard had been constantly staring into his eyes. Like a lead in an old novel. It was well romantic and it gave Vince an idea. 

He was half way through putting together the outfit when there was a knock on the bedroom door. He froze in fear until he heard a rough voice asking for entry. It was only Bollo. He let the ape in, smiling in gratitude. 

“Thanks for earlier Bollo” 

Bollo grunted in reply. He had a tea service with him, he set it on the couch. “Precious Vince okay?” he asked. Vince flushed at the endearment. Bollo was always going around calling him that. He never had the heart to make him stop, besides he knew Bollo truly cared about his well being. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Feeling all brand new! I’ve been trying to put together an outfit. I..I’ve got a date tonight” he said turning back towards the closet. 

This apparently prompted Naboo to break his trance. 

“A date? With Howard?” 

“Um yeah?” replied Vince returning to his clothing sanctuary. 

“You think that’s a good idea after what happened earlier? If Bainbridge finds out you’ll be in worse trouble then even last time” 

Vince could only smile and peek out of the closet at the shamen and his familiar. “Then I guess we gotta make sure he doesn’t find out yeah?”

Naboo crossed his arms. “How do you think we’ll do that?”

“Fancy stealing one the party limos from the garage?” 

~~~~~~~(Howard’s POV)~~~~~~~~ 

He wasn’t sure how he got home really. One minute he was leaving the Electro Swing Circus and Vince behind, the next he was at his motel room door, keys posed at the lock. It was as if he was in a trance of some sort. He must have hailed a taxi and forgotten the whole journey. It wasn’t like him to zone out like that. He always endeavored to be aware of everything going on around him. It was one of the thing that made him a good journalist.

The motel room was still the same as he left it, his small amount of belongings lay scattered throughout the space. His laptop was closed but on, waiting for him to start the article. He should really start it but he couldn’t seem to get his brain to work enough to do so. Instead he sat, opened the laptop and pulled the Electro Swing Circus web-page up. For a moment he hesitated before clicking on the escort link. Something he hadn’t been brave enough to do before. Immediately pictures of girls and boys loaded. With their names and ages. He had to scroll for a moment before he found Vince.

The young man was bent over with one hand on his hip and the other in-front of his mouth as if he had just blown a kiss. He was facing the camera and naked from the waist up. He only had on pants, fishnet stockings, and garters. He was pursing his lips in a cheeky kiss. He looked really amused and happy to be in-front of a camera. 

Under the picture it read; Electro Prince. Age: 28. 

Howard wondered if that was his true age. It wouldn’t be such a bad thing, at least he wasn’t 16 or something. Taking a deep breath he clicked on the picture. Right away another page loaded complete with more pictures of Vince in different poses. He had the same lingerie on, indicating that all the pictures were from the same photo-shoot. Howard felt it was bitter sweet. The young man wanted so desperately to be a model and hadn’t made it, but here he was looking devastating beautiful in these pictures. Below the pictures was a small paragraph, describing the Electro Prince and his ‘interests’ 

"Electro Prince is charmed to meet and sub for you, any time. He loves to party all night long and is one of our most skilled escorts. He’s eager to please and will do anything you have in mind. Come and find out just how much he’s looking forward to playing with and for you."

Howard frowned, it was all hyped up nonsense. Vince wasn’t really like that, not really, it was all a fantasy. Below the paragraph a list of various sexual acts were listed with prices. Howard couldn’t help blushing and doing a mental calculation to figure out how much he would’ve paid. It wasn’t a good number and he was thankful it had been for free. He scrolled back to look at the pictures and smiled. He was definitely smitten with the younger man, and even though he had just left his company he wanted to see him again. Wanted to hold and kiss him again. It didn’t even bother him too much to admit he might love Vince. Apparently love at first site existed. It felt too good to deny. And they had a date later! Before he left the city. He had plans to ask for Vince’s private number or email address. Anything to contact him at a later date. If Vince wasn’t going to go back to London, Howard could work with that. He just hoped Vince was up for it. 

The rest of the day dragged on. At some point he even managed to venture out and find food. He was happy to find a food truck offering mexican fair. Something that was rare to find in Britain and disappointing even if you did. Vegas wasn’t so bad really, sure it was still to warm and it smelled weird but overall it wasn’t bad. He was looking forward to seeing it in its glory tonight. 

At a quarter to 7 he was ready. He hadn’t packed a lot so he didn’t have full access to the rest of his wardrobe. He only had another pair of pants and a few shirts. He was straightening himself out when he heard honking from the parking lot. With a grin he left the room to look down over the two story walk way. What he found made him pause. A gleaming white limo sat in the parking lot with the words Electro Swing Party Limo written on the side.

He had not been expecting this. 

“Hey Howard!” yelled Vince appearing from the open sunroof of the car. He was grinning brightly in the afternoon sun. Howard thought he looked amazing. “You ready?” 

Howard smiled back and descended the rickety metal stairs to meet the limo. “As I’ll ever be Little man” he regarded the car “I hope your the only other one in there?” 

Vince giggled “Yeah it’s just me, and the driver of course. Get in!” He responded before disappearing back into the car. Following his orders, Howard opened the door and climbed in. He had never been in a limo before and he took a moment to look around before facing Vince. Whom was watching him with a mischievous smile. Howard took him in. Somehow Vince managed to look completely different then the night before and that morning. His hair was straight and shiny, flowing freely to his shoulders, framing his face delicately. He wore a dark blue long sleeve blouse that hung off his shoulders and arms with golden straps. Instead of drainpipes he wore golden leggings that shimmered under the dim lights of the limo. Instead of silver boots he wore gold ones. He looked like some sort of goddess. Even his makeup, subtle yet noticeable, gittered enticingly. He had his feet propped up on the row of seats running lengthwise down the limo, and was holding a glass of bubbling champagne. 

“Hi” Howard greeted.

“Hi” Vince responded, eyeing Howard up and down. “Want a drink? It’s good stuff” 

“Sure why not” He watched Vince beam and go about pouring a second glass. “I gotta say I didn’t expect a limo for this outing” he said accepting the glass from Vince and taking a small sip. 

“Well I don’t drive and I thought this would be more fun” 

“it’s certainly something” He said taking the fancy interior of the limo in. Vince didn’t respond, he merely watched Howard with wide blue eyes. Howard glanced out the tinted windows “where are we going?”

“You’ll see” 

“We are going to dinner aren’t we?” to be honest he was slightly worried that they were headed somewhere strange. Vince laughed and scooted close to him until he was cuddled close. Howard had no qualms about this, after all he missed having the smaller man’s warm body in his arms. 

“Yeah we’re going to dinner. You’ll like it I promise” he replied, somehow knowing that Howard was worried about their destination. 

Howard hummed in thought and continued to stare at him “how was your afternoon?” He felt Vince tense next to him before the younger man downed the rest of his drink. 

“Fine, it was fine, nothing interesting happened” he said looking away. Howard frowned at the generic type answer but didn’t question it. After all Vince’s private life was his own, he made it clear he wasn’t interested in divulge his whole life, even to Howard. He hoped that in the future Vince would tell him more. 

“Hmm well I might have gone and did some looking online” He heard and felt Vince laugh and pull away.

“Did you?”

“Hm hmm. Your pictures were good, you hardly looked like a girl at all” 

Vince laughed some more and Howard grinned. He liked to make the other man laugh.

“Ugh, you read that horrible description didn’t you?”

“It wasn’t THAT horrible” he replied wrapping an arm around his shoulders and gently pulling him close again. 

Vince took his glass from him, set it on the small bar and turned towards him fully. 

“Yes it is.”

“Yeah it sort of was” He agreed and they both chuckled in amusement before leaning close to kiss. At the last moment however the limo came to a halt, stopping them short. 

“Jeez Bollo, great timing!” said Vince with a frown before pulling away and looking at the black window cutting the front of the limo off from the back. It rolled down and Howard saw not only the gorilla from the bar last night but the short man from the ticket stand. The gorilla was driving while the man sat in the passenger seat. They both turned to look at them

“We’re here you ball bags” said Naboo, with a raised eyebrow. 

“Oh, great!” Vince said pulling away fully and moving to open the door “cheers guys” he said urging Howard out of the door. Once they were both outside, Vince closed the door and the limo drove off. Howard wanted to question if they would be back but Vince was grabbing his arm and pulling him along the sidewalk. 

“Um Vince? Was a gorilla driving the limo?” he asked as they walked. 

“Hmm oh yeah! He’s got a licence and everything, he’s genius” 

Howard gave it up as a lost cause. A bar tending gorilla he could handle but a driving one? A bit much. Still they got to their destination just fine so he didn’t let it worry him. Speaking of their destination, it became clear a few minutes later. 

“Hard Rock Cafe” he read with a smile. Out of all the places in Vegas the Hard Rock was most likely the best place to go “nice chose”.

“I figured you wouldn’t appreciate anything else.” 

They entered the crowded restaurant but were easily seated. They ordered drinks, another flirtini for Vince and a beer for Howard. He wondered if they would end up drunk and giggling again. While they waited for their drinks Vince went on about the number of times he had been taken here by clients, or by friends from the club. He didn’t elaborate further on those nameless people. He stuck with talking about the restaurant and Vegas and how different it was to places like London. How it was all made to look like a giant resort, an amusement park. He talked about loving the lights and neon signs. He talked about all the strange people you could meet if you ventured off of the strip. Howard found his enthusiasm captivating.

“It sounds like you’ve really learned to enjoy living here” 

He saw Vince pause, drink half way to his mouth, before nodding slowly. 

“Yeah it’s...great” he took a long sip. “My favorite thing are thrift shops. I could spend hours in them! You never know what you’ll find. Just the other day I found this beautiful vintage faux fur leopard print coat? I’m telling you Howard it was made for me! Fit perfectly! And looks amazing” 

Howard didn’t comment on the uselessness of buying a fur coat in the middle of the desert. 

Fortunately he knew a thing or two about thrift stores. “I like them too, I’ve found a lot of rare records at the ones back home. I even bought my favorite hat at one an-” he cut off mid sentence when he realized something “I forgot my hat”

Vince giggled and produced the hat, seemingly from thin air. “You did, figured you’d be missing it” he explained handing it over. Howard beamed and set it on his head proudly. 

“It’s my favorite” 

“It’s ugly is what it is” 

“Take that back” 

“I’ll take the hat back and burn it for you if you want” 

“Do you really hate it?”

Vince paused in thought, eyeing the hat for a moment before shaking his head “nah, it suits you.” Soon the waiter returned, took their dinner orders and left them be. “So I’ve told you a lot about me, how I got here and all that fun stuff. What about you mister journalist?” Vince asked, playing with the straw of his half finished drink. 

“Not much to tell really. I uh...used to play jazz, joined a band right out school. We really took off for a while but things died down. A lot of the other guys started families, got jobs. I was left in the dust I guess” he sighed. He hadn’t thought about that time in his life for years. When the only thing that mattered was the sound, and how good it felt to be a part of something meaningful. 

Vince was watching him with understanding in his eyes. “What did you do?”

“I uh did a few odd jobs in and around London. Nothing serious, until I met Tommy. He had such passion you know? For music, all kinds of music really. An I knew a fair bit about everything, including jazz so we stated the magazine known as Jazz Fancy” He chuckled over the uninspired name but at the time it was all they could think of. “It covered a lot of genres but mostly focused on jazz….”

“And?” prompted Vince, apparently riveted by the story. 

“Well at first I think it did well, we sold enough to keep it a float for a long time. I was proud of it. We hired more people, a full staff and everything. We could’ve been a big name magazine you know. But then Tommy died and it fell apart, just like everything else. Me and the others have been trying to keep it going but” he sighed “we aren’t doing so well” 

“Is that why you came here? To see the Electro Swing Circus?” 

Howard nodded, at that point their dinner arrived and they tucked in. After a moment he continued. “My editor heard about it from some friend of a friend and thought it might be good to do an article. I guess they thought they’d send me so I could “live a little” as they put it” 

Vince tried to cover up his laughter by eating a generous helping of salad but failed spectacularly.

“I guess they should thank me then huh?” he finally said after swallowing the mouthful. 

Howard smirked at him, faintly amused by Vince’s laughter. “I told you I had no intentions of doing anything indecent last night” he wasn’t really accusing Vince of anything of course, but he had to make it clear that it wasn’t his idea. 

“Are you saying I seduced you?” Vince asked, looking as innocent as possible. 

“You did seem awfully set on the idea” 

“Couldn’t help it, you see I find a nice big handsome northern bloke and just HAVE to have my wicked way with them” 

“So it’s a fetish then?” that set Vince off again, almost spiting his mouthful of water out in the process. 

“You’re funny you know that? I can’t understand how you’ve never done anything with anyone before” Vince said, grabbing a piece of bread from the so far untouched basket on the table and taking large bite. Howard watched him take a large bite and sigh happily. He frowned in confusion and pushed the bread basket towards Vince. The young man took another one, but this time he ate it slowly.

“I never really sought anyone out, I had the occasional crush here and there but nothing serious. To be honest no one ever seemed keen.” In truth he had been more interested in music and the magazine then having a relationship. Even though he knew pretty early on that his interests lent more towards the male persuasion then female, he never dated, and had only kissed one bloke during a backstage after party. He also knew he wasn’t interested in playing the field, if he was going to be something serious with someone it would be forever. Which was why he really hoped that Vince felt the same way about him that he did about Vince. 

“That’s a shame” Vince said. Howard frowned in question. “Your amazing, anyone should be thrilled to have you.” 

Howard smiled and they lapsed into a comfortable silence until dinner was finished. The check came soon after and Howard didn’t question when Vince grabbed it. He pretended not to notice how many bills the other man laid down or what kind of tip he left. 

“Come on” Vince smiled at him as they left the building, taking his hand once again and leading him down the sidewalk. Howard linked their fingers together and brought him close as they walked past tourists, flashing lights, and decorative fountains. Howard didn’t know what he had been expecting from Vegas really. Loud, annoying, and overwhelming perhaps. That wasn’t what he was getting now though. The tourists around them weren’t an issue, and the music wasn’t horrible. Plus It was a pleasantly warm night with just enough breeze to make it comfortable. 

He couldn’t keep his eyes off of Vince, not even the colorful nightlife around them could keep his attention for long. He couldn’t describe the way Vince looked right now. Like an dark ethereal angel from heaven. He knew it was awfully poetic but it was true. The lights from the strip reflected off the gold in his outfit, and streaked his hair in different hues of color. Everything around him seemed to illuminate him further. It was beautiful, and when Vince turned to grace him with a smile Howard saw those same lights in his eyes as they sparkled with mischief. 

“Where are we going now?” he asked, not really caring but still curious. 

“Howard it’s like you don’t trust me!”

“Of course I trust you Vince, I just want to know” 

Vince didn’t respond but he did smile as they turned a corner down a street and came upon a square with a large fountain at its center. Tourists crowded the space as live music wound its way through the air. Different shops and cafes lined the square. 

“What is this?” 

“Miracle Mile shops. They’ve got live music most nights and the last time I was hear there was a jazz band”

“I thought you hated jazz” he responded raising an eyebrow at the younger man.

“I don’t HATE it but I’m not a fan” Vince explained as he lead Howard into the square. 

“You do know that swing is a type of jazz right? That stuff you sing?” 

Vince rolled his eyes “yeah but that’s fun! And it’s not just swing. Its Electro Swing, it’s much better. You liked it didn’t you?”

“It’s okay, I liked it better when you were singing it though.” 

Howard saw him roll his eyes but flush in pleasure at the compliment. They spent an enjoyable time wondering around the square, letting the atmosphere wash over them as they talked about everything under the sun. Music, hobbies, fashion (from Vince), writing and stationary (from Howard). It was odd, their interests barely overlapped but that didn’t seem to matter in the grand scheme of things. They couldn’t seem to keep their eyes off each other the whole time. 

It was sometime later, while they sat on a bench watching one of the bands that Vince’s phone went off. Vince pulled it out and frowned at the text message for a moment before putting it away and standing.

“It’s time to go, Naboo and Bollo are waiting” he said looking sad about the fact. Howard stood and retook his hand. 

“Its okay, its late” 

Vince merely sighed and lead them back towards the main street where the gleaming white limo was waiting for them. He climbed in silently with Howard right behind him. As the car pulled away Howard watched Vince. The younger man looked unhappy, obviously not wanting the night to end. After all, Howard would be leaving in the morning. Which reminded him.

“Hey” he said, reaching over and taking Vince’s hand in his again. Vince forced a smile and turned towards him. “Look, I don’t want to sugar coat this. I’m leaving in the morning but I’d like it if I could have your number, or your email address if you’ve got one. Anything. Because this was so good, and Vince I want us to be a thing” he wasn’t exactly sure what that thing was. Lovers, boyfriends, or just friends. He didn’t want to lose the younger man. It felt like they should be together always. He could’ve sworn that was what Vince wanted too, until the other man frowned and looked away again before pulling away entirely. 

“I can’t Howard” 

He frowned, Vince sounded so resigned. 

“We- we can’t just go our separate ways and never talk again, never see each other again. Not after last night, not after tonight” Howard said, almost pleading with the other man to see his point “if this is because of your... profession, it doesn’t bother me! Besides we could just be friends if you wanted” 

“I’m sorry it just doesn’t work that way” Vince said finally looking at him, his eyes were glassy with brimming tears. “Look I had a lot of fun, you’re a lot of fun. An you’re funny and you respect me, and you care about me. You should go home and find a bloke who sees all of that in you. Cause you deserve that” 

Howard watched him in confusion “I don’t understand Vince we-we’re perfect together” he finished softly. At last something broke and Vince began crying silently just as the limo stopped at the motel. Howard reached out to pull him close but Vince merely shifted away with a sob, shaking his head as he did. 

“No...no Howard. I’m sorry. I can’t be with you in any way shape or form”

“Why?” he at least deserved a reason. 

Vince sniffed and angrily tried to wipe away the wetness coating his rosy cheeks. Even through the tears and running makeup he looked gorgeous. “It’s complicated. An I don’t...want to see you hurt” 

Howard blinked and went to reach for him again when the door opened. He paid it no mind, still focused on Vince’s crying form. “Hurt, what do you mean hurt I-” he was suddenly being grabbed by a large gorilla hand and physically removed from the limo “HEY!”

“No! Bollo don’t hurt him” Vince cried, bursting into motion and following after Howard. 

“Bollo no hurt Harold, but time to go home Vince, Naboo say so” Bollo said letting Howard go. 

“I-I know but give me a moment alright?” he said before focusing on Howard, whom had fallen to the pavement when Bollo let him go. Vince forced another smile, this one in amusement over Howard’s predicament. He was still crying so it ruined the humor slightly. “I’m sorry about him, he’s protective” he said watching Howard stand up. “Please Howard just...go home, write your article okay? It better be good, cause I’m gonna get it and read it” 

“I still don’t understand” he said dusting his trousers off, ignoring the pleading tone in Vince’s voice. 

“I know I’m sorry, I wish things were different. I wish I had met you before I stupidly came here. You wouldn’t have let me leave. Or at least you would’ve come with me and gotten us back home” he was obviously trying to make a joke to make things less sad but it wasn’t working and the tears just continued to flow. “I have to go Howard. I’m sorry” he said reaching out and grabbing the door handle.

“I love you” Howard said, putting a hand on the door to stop him. It was the only thing he could think of to make Vince understand. Vince stared at him for a moment before lurching from the limo, grabbing the front of Howard’s shirt and kissing him hard. Howard tried to grab his arm but Vince was pulling away with a sob. 

He smiled sadly “I know” was all he said before shutting the door. Howard didn’t have time to re-act before the limo was pulling away. He stupidly stood there, under the sickly green lights of the motel sign watching the limo until it turned the corner and was gone. 

Gone for good.

Gone from his life. 

Vince was gone. 

He stood there for a good fifteen minutes in utter silence before turning and heading back towards his room. He didn’t know what else to do beside start packing for the trip home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if its obvious but I've never been to Las Vegas or the Hard Rock Cafe, so I've been taking inspiration from different movies and shows I've seen. I hope it wasn't totally ridiculous. 
> 
> Also, I'm not used to writing Naboo and Bollo. So I think Naboo talks way to much in this then he does in canon but it was needed. I'm really happy about the roll he's going to playing soon in this plot. 
> 
> The chapter title was inspired by yet another Dan Franklin song here > https://youtu.be/gWhjfRgKekY < it has a more rock and roll feel for this since Vegas is way more rock and roll.


	10. Cosmic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vince has finally had enough, Naboo blows the plot wide open, and Howard is as always awkward but heroic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooh boy, we're at the home stretch friends!!  
> I decided to post a day early because its a short but important one. Plus I'm almost done with chapter 11. 
> 
> Again I need to stress a small violence warning. Its all in the tags but just a heads up ;)

~~~~~(Vince’s POV )~~~~~

Tears were streaming down his face and he made no move to try and stop them. He knew he needed this. To cry his heart out because he knew for a fact that he was leaving the best thing he had ever found behind. 

Howard was truly the best thing. He made Vince feel wanted in the best way. He loved him for Jagger sake, but he couldn’t risk it. He knew if Bainbridge found out about Howard he'd mostly likely have the other man killed. Vince couldn’t be that selfish as to put Howard’s life at risk. He just couldn't. So he left. He left and had no intention of letting Howard into his life anymore then he already had. 

It wasn’t fair he knew but Howard would understand once he went back to London and forgot about him just like everyone else did. Well, not everyone. He thought with a smile as he crawled towards the separation screen and rolled it down. 

“thanks for helping me guys” he said to the shamen and his gorilla, folding his arms on the back of the seat. “I don’t know what I'd do or where I would be without you.” 

“you'd probably be dead in and ditch” Naboo said humorlessly. 

“precious Vince okay?” Bollo ask as they pulled into the car park where the party limos were kept. 

“yeah I'm fine” he breathed as he rested his chin on his folded arms. He suddenly felt tired and drained. The car soon stopped near an exit and Vince pulled away from the window to leave. “Better get back upstairs. I'm dead tired” he said opening the door and climbing out. Naboo climbed out of the limo and regard Vince with something close to sadness. 

“You did the right thing Vince” 

“I know, I just wish the right thing wasn’t so hard” he responded and turned away towards the door for a moment only to look back at his friends. “I'm tough, I'll get over it” he said with a small sad smile. Naboo didn’t comment. He and Bollo followed Vince through the labyrinth like hallways of the club until they arrived at Vince’s bedroom door.

Upon entering, the melancholy exhaustion that seemed to have descended over Vince vanished when he saw just who was in his room and on his sofa. 

“Ah, Vincent. Nice of you to finally show up” Bainbridge said, getting to his feet and approaching the younger man. “I realize it was your day off but I don’t recall giving you permission to leave the premises. What was it? Another shopping trip?” 

Vince could only stare. Bainbridge never entered his room, and he especially never did it while Vince was out. He took a moment to gather himself and nodded, grateful that he had managed to stop crying on the way back. He hoped his face wasn’t to red and blotchy. 

“Y-yeah, a shopping trip” Vince replied starting to feel anxiety crawl up his spine. Did Bainbridge know? Had he found out about Howard? 

“Did you NEED the limo?” 

Vince swallowed and nodded again “I’m sorry sir it seemed like the safest idea” he replied casting his gaze to the floor. 

“I’m sure it was. All set for tomorrow?” he asked, smiling in such a way that to anyone else it would look charming and friendly but Vince knew it wasn’t. Bainbridge was going to send him into the lion’s den tomorrow and he knew it. 

“Yes sir” Vince sighed and nodded. He could do this. 

“Good. You should get a good night rest Vincent, you’re going to need it” he stated before leaving the room. 

It took a moment for Vince to stop shaking. He truly thought he had been found out, but Bainbridge hadn’t even touched him. 

“they’re planning something and I don't like it” Naboo said, finally approaching Vince.

“You’re probably right but I don’t care” he said, feeling more tired than he ever remembered being. The day had taken its toll on him. So many ups and downs. So many emotions swirling in his mind. He just wanted to sleep. Ignoring Naboo for now, he retreated to his closet, changed for bed and climbed under the covers. 

“Vince you can’t just give up like this, its obvious something is up” 

“I don't care anymore” he repeated, laying back against the mountain of pillows. Turning over he grabbed the unicorn shape pillow that Howard had been snuggling that morning and held it close. Pressing his face against it and inhaling the scent. Naboo watched him for a moment. He glanced at Bollo and then back at Vince with a rare look of determination

“well...I do” Naboo finally said before walking away. 

“why?” Vince asked in a weak voice. 

“I just do. I have to” Naboo sighed “it's my job. Get some sleep, I’m gonna figure this out”

Vince didn’t have it in him to argue so he did as he was told and was soon out like a light.

“I got a bad feeling about this” Bollo said. 

Naboo rolled his eyes and gave him an unimpressed look. “You always do” 

the ape could only shrug. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everything hurt. He felt numb but everything still hurt. He didn’t know where he was. It was dark and he was scared. 

He was alone. He hated being alone. 

Where was he?

He sat up but all he could see was inky darkness all around him. He tried unsuccessfully to reach out for a wall or even another person. Anything to calm his racing heart. When all he could feel was the cold unforgiving ground he whimpered and lay down, curling into a ball.

He didn’t want to be here. He wanted to be with Howard. The bigger man was so warm and comfortable. If circumstances had been different Vince would have gladly stayed in his arms forever.

Why had he let this happen to him? He was better than this, he knew he was. He had been so stupid and desperate for something that he let Bainbridge basically own every part of him until all that remained was a closet of old clothing and a fake smile. 

He couldn't continue to live like this but he was still trapped with no discernible way out. 

Suddenly there was a bang. He gasped and curled up tighter. It echoed around the space and when another bang sounded he yelled out and sat up only to realize he was in his room. In his bed.

It...was just a dream. He sighed and tried to calm down. Another bang sounded. Someone was knocking at the door. A look around the dim room confirmed that he was alone, Naboo and Bollo were gone. 

“Come on Vincey! The boss wants you” It was only Fossil again. 

Climbing out of bed Vince noticed that it wasn’t even morning yet. The sun hadn’t risen, sending it's rays through his skylight. He could only see that uncomfortable darkness. 

“Vince!!” Fossil yelled from the other side of the door.

“yeah yeah” Vince mumbled as he went to open the door. On either side of Fossil two nameless guards stood. Vince eyed them nervously. “What does he want now? He just saw me last night.” 

“Wants to make sure your ready for the strip club. You gotta come with us” 

He sighed and looked down at his track pants and old band tee. “Let me get changed first” it wasn’t as if he hadn’t met with Bainbridge in different forms of undress. He just felt more confident in the clothing of his choosing. 

“No time! He's got an outfit ready and a whole team of makeup peoples” Fossil yelled before reaching out and grabbing Vince’s arm. Dragging him into the hall so fast he didn’t have time to close the door. 

Back in the bedroom Naboo peeked out from the en-suite where he and Bollo had hid when the first knock came. He watched as the two burly guards entered the room with frightening grins.

“Boy he's gonna fetch a pretty penny on the market” said one going to the bar and taking a swig from a bottle of vodka. 

Naboo scowled. 

“Yeah with an ass like that who wouldn't. What are you doing, we gotta go” asked the other at the door. 

“Hold your horses. This shit is good. How come that little whore gets the good stuff?” 

“How should I know man. Won't matter by the end of the day will it? He'll be long gone and we'll have another slut to mess around with. Bring the bottle just come on” 

The other guard didn’t respond he simply followed the first guard out of the room. The door clicked shut behind them with a sense of dread.

Stepping out of the en-suite Naboo paused in thought. Wracking his brain, trying to decipher what they meant. 

“Naboo, Vince in trouble” Bollo said mournfully. 

“Market, they said something about a market” his eyes widened in realization. Everything fell into place. “The black market! Bollo. Bainbridge is planning on selling Vince to sex traffickers on the black market!!”

~~~~~(Howard’s POV)~~~~~~

The airport was crowded and stuffy, but Howard barely paid it any attention. His thoughts were far away across town. Residing happily in a cozy room above a club with a raven haired beauty. 

He hadn’t slept last night. His thoughts kept turning to Vince. He couldn’t keep the younger man out of his head. His hair, his eyes, his laugh, the sunshine that shown through him and touched Howard’s heart in the warmest way. 

He really needed to start writing that sort of poetry down. It was good. 

He was also confused. What had Vince meant by ‘not wanting Howard to get hurt’? Wasn’t he already hurt? Wasn’t his heart broken in a million pieces already? It didn't make sense and it worried him. These thoughts and more had kept him up most of the night until it was time to head to the airport.

So here he stood, in a long line for the security checkpoint. Exhausted, heart sick, and confused. 

As he approached the TSA agent the whole airport went dark. Frowning Howard looked around only to find that every single person except himself was frozen in whatever pose or action they happened to have been doing at the time. 

Turning in a circle Howard stared in disbelief 

“erm, hello?”

“Howard!”

“ah!!” he jumped and whirled around “who's there!? D-don't kill me? I've got so much to give!”

“Howard you ball bag turn around” 

Doing as he was told he faced the TSA agent who unlike the rest was bathed in a bright light. 

“Whats going on?” 

“this is Naboo” said the TSA agent in the lisping south London accent. “you know Vince’s friend from the limo?” 

“oh...how are you doing that?”

“magic” 

“oh, fair enough. What do you want?”

“Vince needs you. He's in danger” 

Howard frowned. “danger? What? But..he-he doesn't want me there”

“Yes he does you idiot. He loves you. He was just scared you would get killed” 

Howard was now more confused than ever. He shook his head, focus on what's important.

“What kind of danger?”

There was a pause

“I think the owner of the club is planning on selling Vince on the black market” 

“That's insane!” 

“I know! That's why you have to save him”

“m-me? Why...why can't you!?”

“I can’t. It has to be you. You two always save each other.” Howard blinked in shock. What did Naboo mean but ‘always’? “And right now Vince needs you” 

He wasn’t sure what Naboo meant but if he was right and Vince was in danger than Howard had to do something. “I don't know what I can do but. I'll try” 

“Good. Meet me back at the club. Hurry they're going to be taking Vince to the strip club soon” 

With that the darkness lifted and the airport sprang back to life. For a moment he was left reeling. Okay, Vince was in danger and according to Naboo Howard was the only one who could save him. He could do that! 

Right?

“sir?” the bored looking TSA agent said to him. He paid the man no mind. He needed to leave. He needed to get to the Electro Swing Circus before it was too late. 

“I've got to go!” he yelled to no one in particular before jumping out of line and sprinting away. 

~~~~~~( Vince’s POV)~~~~~

He had been waiting in Bainbridge’s office for at least 15 minutes when the man himself entered. Dressed much the same as last time. Vince expected him to sit at his desk but the man walked right up to Vince and smiled proudly. 

“I do hope your ready Vincent” 

Vince regarded him in thought. He had to stop this plan. He knew what would happen if he made a comment. Once he had woken up a little and thought back to his dream he realized how tired he was of being scared. How tired he was of bending to Bainbridges whims. He wasn’t going to stand for it anymore. 

He gave Bainbridge a hard look. “Sir I really think you should reconsider this” he said. Proud of himself for not stammering. He truly expected to be hit but nothing happened. 

Bainbridge was shaking his head in disappointment. “I didn't want it to come to this Vince. I was going to let you keep this to yourself. As a gift, but if you still refuse to do this I suppose I've got not other option” he said turning away, picking a remote up from the desk and clicking the TV in the corner on. Vince watched in horror as recorded footage from a security camera began to play on screen. He could clearly see Howard wearing his hat, standing nervously at his door Saturday night. The time on the screen indicated that it was right after the show. He watched Howard go in followed by himself a few seconds later. It fast forward a few minutes to them leaving the room and then an hour later returning. Giggling and carrying on. Pressing against the door as they kissed. It was clear as day that Howard wasn’t wearing his hat either time. 

Nor was he wearing it when he left the room again the next morning. It fast forward again to Sunday evening when Vince left, hat in hand, obviously off to meet the other man to return the item. Bainbridge now knew about Howard and could make a pretty good assumption on yesterday's events. 

“You lied to me yesterday morning didn’t you?” he asked, reaching out and running his fingers through Vince’s sleep mussed hair. “and yesterday night too. Tsk Tsk all this lying, sneaking around with that...man” 

“He has a name!” he yelled, he wasn’t going to let Bainbridge disrespect his Howard like that. Wait, his Howard? When had he begun thinking of the other man like that. He suddenly let out a gasp when his hair was grabbed roughly. 

“I don't care” growled Bainbridge “you obviously feel something for him don't you?” He refused to answer. “I can’t imagine why. After all you're just a slut Vince. An you always have been. Isn't that right?” he remained stubbornly silent. Bainbridge’s cold eyes flash dangerously. “Answer me!!” he yelled striking out, back handing Vince so hard he fell to the floor with a cry. His face stung something awful but it wasn’t anywhere near what he had endured before. 

He glared up at Bainbridge. “I love him. And he loves me!”

“I own you Vince. Or did you forgot? Poor little Vincey, all alone in Vegas. Sucking cock for 10 bucks just to buy dinner. Don't forget how desperate you were, how THANKFUL you were that I was there to pick you up. How stupid you were to sign your life away” 

He let his rebellious gaze drop. His face hurt and he felt tears sting his eyes. He didn’t want to cry again, not in front of Bainbridge. He didn’t cry yesterday and he didn’t cry the time before that. Not when Bainbridge had the guards tie him up, and not when they used him for their own pleasure. He refused to show the man how much the abuse affected him. 

“I really thought you had learned your lesson by now Vincey but I guess I was wrong. Doesn't matter really because soon you'll have a new master to disobey” 

He frowned in confusion and looked up just as a cloth was covering his mouth and nose. He yelled and struggled but it was no use. Soon his vision was going black, blissfully, beautifully black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its all going down, so watch out. LOL gee I'm a dork. 
> 
> The chapter title is from the Florence and the Machine song. I wont bother posting a link since I hope you would all know it maybe? idk. Howard and Vince have a cosmic sorta love don't they? It'll be explained better in the next chapter lol


	11. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Howard saves the day and Vince in the climatic final chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well!! this is basically it, don't worry there will be an epilogue to look forward too. 
> 
> I hope its not confusing. I'm still so horrible at action. It tends to switch between their POV's a lot. I hope that's not annoying.

~~~~(Howard’s POV)~~~~~

The Electro Swing Circus during the day time was much less impressive than at night. Without the millions of flashing lights the red brick building looked dull and menacing. Without the loud music, all you could hear was the traffic. It was if all the magic from the building had vanished. 

As the taxi pulled up to the curb Howard jumped out and threw a couple of bills at the driver before running towards the doors. The trip from the airport to the club wasn't as quick as he hoped it would be. Mid morning traffic was a bitch. The club said it was closed but the front doors were unlocked. Wrenching them open he ran through the entrance hall and took the staircase two at a time. He tore down the hall and all but crashed through Vince’s marked door.

“VINCE!?” 

The room was empty. Except for one other occupant and his familiar.

“Howard. Took you long enough” Naboo scolded. He looked angry but Howard could also detect a hint of worry in his tone. 

“There was traffic. Where's Vince?” 

“gone they took him away 15 minutes ago”

“well come on then. You said the strip club right?” Howard asked turning back towards the door. “Think we can get that limo again?” 

“yeah” Naboo said. Urging Bollo up and out the door “But I've got a better idea” 

5 minutes later they were peeling out of the car park in a bright cherry red convertible. With Bollo in the driver's seat, Howard as passenger and Naboo in the back. 

“How do you know they're going to sell him!!?” yelled Howard over the window. They were definitely going way over the posted speed limit. 

“I heard two guards talking about a market in context to Vince. It's the only thing that makes sense!! Left Bollo!”

The gorilla turned the wheel sharply making the tires screech in protest. They all shifted with a yell. 

“What did you mean by ‘we always save each other!?’ I only met him three days ago!!” Howard yelled again, gripping his seat belt for dear life. If this venture didn’t kill him the impending car crash would.

“your cosmically linked!” Naboo yelled back, holding onto his turban against the wind. “your meant to be in love and save each other from stuff. In every universe. Through space and time! When Vince showed up in Vegas three years ago I figured this was one of those universes where you didn't know each other. When you finally showed up too I knew I had to do somethin’!”

It was the longest Howard had heard Naboo speak since meeting him so he knew the shamen wasn’t making it up. “why do you care so much!?” 

“Oh I don't but the shamen council assigned me to you two idiots because of your connection. Somethin’ about protecting true love” he said with a shrug and a nose wrinkle. “Bollo break!! We're here!” 

The car came to a screeching halt. 

~~~~~~(Vince’s POV)~~~~~~

He could hear voices, far off and muffled. His body hurt and when he opened his eyes all he could see was darkness. For a moment he thought he had fallen back into his nightmare but when he shifted a bright light caught his eye making his head pound. He groaned and went to rub his face but found he couldn’t. His hands were tied behind his back. This realization caused a instant panic reaction and suddenly he couldn’t breathe properly. 

When he sat up he realized that the darkness he had first seen had been his hair in his face. When he looked around all he could see were blurry bright lights, directed at him. Like on stage. The bright lights against the darkness disoriented him and when he tried to sit up properly he slump down again. Blinking away the dizziness he tried to calm down and think.

His head hurt, his hands were tied, and there was an awful taste in his mouth that indicated he had been drugged. What the hell had Bainbridge done to him? 

Suddenly a spotlight switched on making him wince and look away. He heard more voices, louder this time, then clapping. He frowned and looked out at the audience. A dozen or more people stood, watching him. He was on stage at Elsie’s. When he looked down at himself he found to his horror that someone had dressed him in black lingerie. It looked exactly like the stuff he had worn for the escort photo-shoot. He had on knee length black boots and he could feel makeup on his lips and eyes. 

It was truly a nightmare come to life.

“Ah he's awake” Hitcher said from behind his kneeling form. He gasped when he felt the mad man's cane push against his back threateningly. “we've been waiting on you princess so you best give them a good show.”

“Show?” mumbled Vince. His voice felt rough from disuse. A show? He was meant to strip with his hands tied behind his back?

“ladies and gentleman!” Hitcher announced to the audience. “this right here is our finest specimen!! Shall we start the bidding at 10 dollars!?” he chuckled and looked at Vince “Oi slag, start stripping”

“bidding!?” Vince yelled in shock. No one paid him any mind. He scanned the audience, looking for a familiar face. His gaze landed on Bainbridge. The man was watching him calmly.

“Bainbridge what's going on?” he asked in a shaky voice. The man got to his feet and made his way to the stage where he climbed the small set of stairs and stood in front of Vince. 

“You're not that stupid Noir, this is your last performance.” Vince watched him with wide eyes. “I've grown tired of you, as have your clients.”

“but you said-”

“yes, that I wanted you to get more of them but you see Noir” he explained, bending down and gripping Vince chin in his hand. “It was just a rouse, to get your guard down so I could plan all of this. Your not worth it anymore. I'm tired of your insolence, and lying, and the sneaking around. So I'm getting rid of you in the most profitable way possible” 

“That's insane!” he cried. Bainbridge let him go and stepped away. “You can't do this!”

“I think you'll find I can. I own you remember Noir?” he asked taking a pieces of paper from his jacket and waving it at Vince. It was his contract, the one he signed three years ago. The one he didn’t read in his desperation to be saved. It was his second biggest mistake. 

“I'm sorry Noir” Bainbridge continued as he stepped back down the stairs. Vince knew he was anything but.

As Bainbridge left the stage a new light permeated the darkness. This light was sunlight from the front door. Vince watched in awe as a figured stepped through and as they got closer he stared in shock.

“Howard” he breathed.

“let him go” Howard demand loudly. 

For a moment Bainbridge looked confused before realization occurred. 

“Mr. Moon what what a surprise. I thought you'd be gone by now. Do have a seat, the bidding just started” 

“No your going to let him go. NOW!” 

“Howard!! Don't he'll-” Vince yelled before Hitcher hauled him to his feet and clapped a clammy green hand to his mouth. He struggled against the other man uselessly. 

“let him go, you can't do this” Howard reasoned. 

“who's gonna stop me Moon? You?” Bainbridge laughed in amusement. 

“No I won't” Howard replied, shaking his head. Vince frowned, what was he doing? “but the police will” 

There was an immediate murmur of fear from the audience. 

Bainbridge scoffed. “I don’t believe you” 

“Oh yeah? I called them before I entered the building they're on their way here. An you'll go to prison for this and countless other crimes!” 

Vince couldn’t help smiling then. He had no idea Howard could be this brave and righteous. He was so wholesome. He was proud of the older man. 

“You have no proof” 

“We've got plenty of proof” Naboo said as he entered the building and stood next to Howard. “You had copies made of every contract on file” he explained holding up a full binder. “Including the one your holding. PLUS camera footage from the club of you and the guards abusing Vince and he other performers” 

Bainbridge was staring at them on shock. The audience members looked confused and uncomfortable. That was until the tall tale sound of sirens indicated the arrival of the Las Vegas county police. Suddenly everyone was moving, running, looking for an exit. In the rush to escape Vince tried to break free of Hitcher’s hold but he was picked up and thrown over the man's shoulder.

“Move!” Bainbridge yelled over the commotion “to the car!” Hitcher followed the order and fled, disappeared between the stage curtains followed by Bainbridge. Vince could hear Howard and Naboo yelling his name but it was no use and soon he was being thrown into the back seat Bainbridge’s sleek black car. 

~~~~~(Howard’s POV)~~~~~

The strip club was in an uproar. The police had indeed come and were already making arrests. Howard had lost sight of not only Vince but Bainbridge and Hitcher in the panic. He managed to make it to the stage but they were gone. For a moment he felt panic overwhelm him. He hadn’t expected Bainbridge to run, or for him to take Vince. He was set to start searching the building when Naboo yelled at him. 

“Howard! Bainbridge’s got Vince in his car!! They’re leaving!” he was by the door. Howard raced over and watched as the black car drove away. 

“Quick we gotta follow them! Where do you think they’ll go!?” he said running to the car and getting into the driver's seat. 

“Bainbridge’s got a private helicopter at his house!” Naboo followed him and without thought for safety or road law Howard went after the other car.

He realized it was stupid to follow, he should have gotten the police but Vince’s life was truly in danger and at this point Howard had enough of being afraid. He loved Vince and he was going to save him. Naboo said he had too. He just hoped he survived.

He followed the black car onto the main drive of the strip, the traffic was thick but Bainbridge was swerving around everything. So Howard followed as best he could, going as fast as he could but Bainbridges car was getting further and further away. He cursed, eyed the sidewalk and swerved making Naboo yell out at the last moment. 

“What are you doing?”

“Hang on” was all he said before speeding up. Pedestrians jumped out of the way, but he paid them no mind. His focus on set on the sleek black car driving dangerously fast through gaps in the traffic, along the middle medium, and past red lights. “Hold on Vince, I’m coming” 

~~~~~(Vince’s POV)~~~~~

He had his eyes squeezed shut and his face pressed against the seat as the car swerved insanely left and right, throwing him to and fro. He wished he had use of his hands so that he could have at least put on the seat-belt. At this rate Bainbridge was going to kill them all with his driving. He felt the car speed around a corner and straighten out. With a growl he sat up slightly and looked at the two men in the front seats. 

“Where are we going Bainbridge!! Your plan is over! Give up!” 

Bainbridge laughed. “Not hardly Vincent! As if I didn’t have a back up plan!”

Vince glared and shifted forward. “The police are going to catch up to you and Howard is going to save me” he didn’t know how he knew that, he just believed it. 

“You shut your gob or I’ll slash you up” Hitcher said, brandishing a wicked looking knife at him. Vince continued to glare but he sat back. Hitcher looked behind them and scowled “oi boss that freak Moon is gaining and the police are behind him!” 

“Hang on” Bainbridge said swerving again, down an alleyway. Vince turned and looked out the back window to see Howard and the police swerve away from the alleyway, not all being able to follow. He lost sight of them as they sped down the alleyway. Suddenly both Hitcher and Bainbridge were yelling and when Vince looked back there was a cement barrier approaching fast. His eyes widen and he threw himself to the floor just as the car hit the barrier and went flying end over end before crashing to the pavement.

~~~~~(Howard’s POV)~~~~~

He and the police arrived at the other end of the alleyway in time to see the black car hit a barrier and flip end over end before landing on its roof with a mighty crash. Howard stopped the car and jumped out.

“VINCE!” he yelled, racing towards the car. It was still rocking with the momentum when he fell to his knees in the glass and other wreckage, searching for the younger man. “Vince answer me!” He could see the the other man now, laying unharmed under the car, but he wasn’t moving or responding to him “Vince” he said reaching out for him. Suddenly he heard a quiet groan and then he saw those incredible blue eyes focus on him before the younger man smiled. 

“You came back” Vince said, moving slightly with a wince. At that moment police and medics swarmed the scene, Howard was pulled away with a yell but then Naboo was there. 

“Its okay Howard, they’ll get him out” 

He had a hard time waiting for medics to get Vince out and check him for serious injuries but once he was deemed unhurt he all but ran to Howard and fell into his arms. Howard hugged him tight, pressing him close. Vince buried his face into the taller mans chest with a sob. They continued to hold each other tightly as police and medics passed them. It was loud, Howard’s heart was racing from the adrenaline. Had he just taken part in a car chase? Vince was shaking against him and muttering something into the soft material of his shirt.

“Vince, what are you saying?” he asked looking down at the top of the other man’s head curiously. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you” Vince breathed, looking up at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you so yesterday, I should’ve. Cause I love you so much! And I knew you would save me! You were so brave Howard!” he beamed and hugged him tightly again before reaching up and pressing a small warm kiss to Howard’s lips. 

“I was brave? You were braver! Putting up with that abuse like you have” he sighed and run a hand through Vince’s tangled hair “Vince why didn’t you tell me what was going on?” 

Vince looked away, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. Howard let the question go and hugged him close again. He didn’t care really he was just glad the younger man was safe and in his arms again.

“Vince the police are going to want to talk to you” Naboo informed them. 

Vince shook his head. “I can’t, I...oh Naboo!” he exclaimed, letting go of Howard and turning towards the shamen. “You helped! You helped Howard find me didn’t you! And dug up evidence on Bainbridge!” 

Naboo gave a small pleased smile. “I told you I’d figure it out Vince, it’s my job” he looked around “give me a minute” he said before walking away. Vince refused to leave Howard’s side for even a moment, and Howard wasn’t fond of letting him go. Naboo returned a moment later and informed them that they were free to go for now as long as they promised to show up tomorrow at the police station for further questioning. They agreed to it immediately.

“It’s not like I have anywhere else to go now. I’ve missed my flight and my luggage is probably already in London” Howard said with a smile. He couldn’t be arsed to care too much. Not after what happened that morning. Vince laughed and finally let go of Howard enough to step back and breath deeply. That was when Howard remembered how Vince was dressed.

“Um...maybe we should get you back to your room little man?” 

“Ugh, I don’t want to go back there right now. Hey Naboo can we crash at your place for the night?” 

They could tell Naboo wanted to tell them no, but they were both pretty beaten up, tired, and could use a good few hours of sleep and maybe some strong tea. He sighed and nodded. 

“Genius! I think I left some of my old clothing there too”

An hour later found them entering a small cozy flat above a thrift store. The whole ride there Vince explained that before ‘working’ at the Electro Swing Circus he had lived with Naboo and Bollo here. Naboo had offered it to him for free while he got back on his feet. Apparently he still had clothing and personal items left in the second bedroom. Which was where Howard found himself that evening, sitting on the only bed watching Vince wipe his face clean of makeup. The younger man had already changed into loose red sleeping pants and a long black shirt that said simply ‘Star’ in an exciting font. They were silent for the longest time, not knowing what to say to each other. It had been a long day and it wasn’t even over yet. He just wanted to sleep. 

“I didn’t tell you because I was ashamed” Vince said suddenly, startling Howard sightly. Vince smiled into the mirror at his reaction and continued to run the damp cloth over his face. 

Howard didn’t have the heart to tell him that he figured that out on his own. “Why?” he asked anyway. Curious to see how Vince would explain it.

“Cause I was stupid and didn’t want to face the reality. At least not until I realized I loved you” he replied, finally turning around and facing him.

“Me? Why me?” 

Vince approached him, and Howard automatically made space for him to sit. He did and lent his head against the taller man’s shoulder tiredly. “Cause you were different, I told you. You weren’t like anyone else there. You’re genuine.” 

“I felt the same way” Howard confessed. Vince picked his head up and gave him a curious look. “Your unlike anyone I’ve ever met. I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you on stage. It wasn’t until after our night together that I realized how much. My life was a dull unsatisfying mess before I met you” 

Vince smiled and laughed quietly before reaching over and guiding Howard into a deep soulful kiss that Howard returned greedily. Then he was pulling away and regarding Howard with a grin. 

“How wonderful life is now that you’re in the world” he sang softly and Howard smiled, recognizing the lyrics from Moulin Rouge. “I told you we were like Moulin Rouge” he said with a bright smile that lit up his whole face. 

“That you did little man. Only this ending is much better” he replied, gripping him around the waist and pulling him into another deep loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you guys there would be a happy ending!! and there still a little bit more to come!


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens in Vegas stays there. No really, its true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! I've finished the epilogue! Took me long enough. Sorry about that, I had a nasty sinus infection last weekend and lost all motivation to finish this last little bit but I've done it! 
> 
> I've treated you all with a small little bit of smut there at the end because you all deserve it, and I want to thank everyone for being awesome!
> 
> also the amazingly awesome Radiumkind has gifted me and the fic with this amazing piece of fanart from chapter 4. Its here! https://66.media.tumblr.com/3c2fe5b8dc7a1b7ec937892fe9d647e6/tumblr_messaging_pmq3e2DZnl1uxh38f_1280.jpg

There's an old saying

“What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas” 

It's practically the tag line for the city itself. It's mostly used as a means to justify bad decisions. It's more of a frame of mind, and it's not always true. Because eventually that hasty marriage you thought was a good idea will come back to bite you and eventually those gambling debts will catch up with you. But ever so often the phrase does in-fact mean what it says and those times are the best times. 

Two weeks after the ‘incident’ as it was now being called. Vince and Naboo had been in and out of the police station a dozen times. With Howard accompanying them when he could. 

Bainbridge, predictably was sentenced to prison for life. Turns out he had been selling people to the black market sex traffickers for years. Why he hadn’t been caught still baffled Howard. 

Bob Fossil and the guilty guards had been sentenced as well, for conspiring with Bainbridge. Vince felt no guilt in testifying against the guilty guards but he did convince the court and judge that Fossil was basically innocent and harmless. 

“he's just a simpleton” Vince had said during the man's hearing. “He was a victim like me.” 

Fossil had been so overjoyed that he had run up to Vince and hugged him tightly. Howard was very proud of Vince that day. 

Hitcher had died in the car accident. Hadn’t been wearing a seat-belt. No one mourned him. With Bainbridge in prison and Hitcher dead, all the properties were up for grabs. No one wanted Elsie’s so the building was torn down. Something Vince delighted in watching. 

The casino and mall, all owned by Bainbridge, were snatched up by wealthy investors.

As for the Electro Swing Circus, it sold as well. To Vince, whom had claimed back the substantial amount of money from Bainbridge that he had made as a high priced escort. Despite all that had happened to him there he still loved the club, and he still wanted to perform. It didn’t take much convincing from Vince for Howard to stay in Vegas. After all he really had nothing waiting for him in London. Even the magazine staff thought he was better off in America. 

Oddly enough he never did write the article and no one seemed to care. Apparently without him the magazine flourished. Howard didn’t know why and didn't care, he was just happy that it was doing well. Vince suspected that they had done away with the jazz influence, though he didn’t tell Howard that. 

Owning the club was a partnership of sorts. Vince found that he loved the human part of it. Planning, decorating, talking with all manner of people. He was in his element when backstage, helping costuming with shows. Howard helped tremendously with the finances, networking, and ads. 

They lived, worked, and played at the club morning, noon, and night. 

It wasn’t the life that either of them expected or even imagined but it was perfect and they were happy. Even if Howard bemoaned the fact that he would indeed have to grow accustomed to the desert heat. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~A year later~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sun was shining through the skylight, sending colors dancing across his face, waking him slowly. He was warm and in-cased in soft bedding, in his arms Vince slept soundly spooned against him. He smiled and hugged Vince close before planting a line of kisses from the younger man’s neck down his shoulder. He felt Vince shift and breath heavily in pleasure. 

“It’s time to get up little man” he murmured, nuzzling against the other mans soft sweet smelling skin. He couldn’t help pressing more kisses to every piece of skin he could reach. He felt and heard Vince laugh before he turned over in his arms to face him. Howard smiled and let his hands wander down Vince’s back until they were stroking light over the his bottom. Vince smiled in amusement and kissed him playfully in between giggles. 

“Do we have to?” he asked pulling away with a sigh and then cuddling close until his face was pressed snugly against Howard’s chest. It was honestly his favorite place to be. 

Howard chuckled and laid back, allowing Vince to curl against him. “Yeah we should if you want to get to that costume fitting” 

Vince hummed in thought and then sat up to look down at his boyfriend. “I'm the boss aren’t I? They can wait” he informed Howard before throwing a leg over him and straddling his thighs. The blanket fell down with his movements, revealing both of their naked bodies. Howard shivered slightly and ran his hands over the younger man's thighs enticingly. 

“You can't run a business like that Vince, you have to set boundaries for yourself” Howard said with mock seriousness and a hint of actual advice. 

“As if you would you know” Vince said, bending forward and planting a line of soft butterfly kisses all over the older man’s chest. “The only business you ever had you ran into the ground” he teased before latching onto the sensitive pulse point of Howard’s neck.

He didn’t have it in him to respond. He was already melting like warm butter. “Vince?” he muttered.

“hmmm?” Vince asked, mouth to busy sucking a sizable love bite into the other man's skin.

“More” he sighed and shifted slightly. Running his hands up Vince’s hips and then up his back, pressing him flush against his own body with a groan. Laughing, Vince finally pulled away and started lavishing attention back down Howard’s chest and stomach before he paused and looked up at him. 

“What do we say?” Vince teased, skating clever fingers through the older man's springy pubic hair before lightly caressing his half hard shaft. 

“Please” he responded automatically. Letting his fingers play with the other man's silky hair for a moment before retreating altogether. 

They weren’t always like this. Slow and teasing. Sometimes it went hard and fast. Rough in the best way. But every so often, usually in the mornings, Vince would take complete control and slowly unravel Howard like only he could. 

Vince hadn’t much control over his life since coming to Vegas on a wing and prayer. And in only a year Howard saw a blossoming of sorts. Vince no longer had to fake or force a smile. He no longer feared for his life if mistakes were made. It was odd to think, but he had come out of his shell.

His very sparkly shell. 

Although Vince still relied heavily on his extensive closet for confidence he didn’t hide behind a mask anymore. Instead he used the clothing to highlight the best parts of himself, and not just the parts he knew people wanted to see. He let everybody see the genuine article. It was amazing to see and Howard fell further in love with him every day. 

He was torn away from his thoughts when he felt Vince’s talented mouth swallow him down in one swoop. His eyes snapped shut and he arched off the bed with a deep groan. He let his hands delve deep into Vince hair, pushing it back only to retreat and let it flow back again. It tickled his thighs and hips as Vince moved his practiced lips steadily up and down his cock. The warm wet suction gliding along his shaft made him buck up in a voiceless plea for more. The way the younger man easily took him all the way with minimal gagging or choking always made him see stars.

He could feel himself racing for the edge to soon to fast. Something needed to be done or this cozy little bubble would burst and things would be over fast. 

“Vince, come-come up here” he muttered, sitting up slightly and gently pulling the younger man up towards him to kiss him deeply. Distracted by the kiss, Vince allowed himself to be pulled back up to the head of the bed and then pushed him back into the pillows. 

He gave Vince a look that said stay put. Vince did as he was told but Howard could detect a trace of mischief in his sapphire eyes. They didn't really need to speak to understand the other. They spoke none stop any other time anyway. This always felt different and intimate. There were no need for unnecessary words, not after so long. 

Pressing another deep kiss to the younger man’s lips made Vince sigh lazily. His eyes fluttered close as Howard trailed a line of kisses down his jaw, neck, and chest where he spent a considerable amount of time worshiping the pale expanse. Licking, biting, caressing with slow careful fingers. By the time he moved on Vince was breathing deeply in barely restrained arousal. 

Following the trail of dark hair Howard pressed wet kisses to his stomach and lower ribs. Gave the odd burn scar a lick as it to sooth the discolored skin. It had been a relief to find out that the burn had not come from any cruel punishment but from a straightener mishap years ago. Smiling, Howard moved to dip his curious tongue into the other man's navel. It made Vince squirm and laugh at the unexpected treatment. His laughter soon changed to quiet breathy moans when Howard wrapped a confident hand around his twitching erection and pumped his fist a few times until a pearly drop of pre-cum formed. Before it could fall, Howard licked it away with a hum. The sudden sensation made Vince hiss and his hands shot to Howard’s shoulders, looking for an anchor. Smiling at the reaction, he continued to move his hand and watched as Vince tipped his head back in pleasure. Dark eyelashes fluttering against porcelain skin. When another drop of pre-cum formed, Howard licked it away again causing Vince to whimper loudly and thrust his hips up in a voiceless plea for more. 

He did it three more times before Vince started to beg. Little whispered pleas for more, anythin’ Howard, just more. 

He gave him more. 

At first he took the head into his mouth and swirled his tongue around and around. All while keeping a firm grip on the shaft. He could taste more salty sweet pre leaking onto his tongue, it made him moan and take more into his mouth. He couldn’t deep throat like Vince could, but after a year he had become quiet adapt. Vince never complained. Even now he was clinging to Howard, moving his hands up into his thin curls and holding on to him tightly. He didn’t force or tug, he simply ran fingers through his hair in a loving caress. 

“Christy, Howard” he gasped out. Mouth open and wet as he panted. “Your mouth feels so good” he said turning his head away into the pillows as he moved his hips.

“Yeah, and you taste good” Howard responded with a gasp, finally sitting up to lean over him. They kissed warmly, Vince licking into his mouth with fever. “How do you want it?” he asked in a low voice, still stroking his hand up and down the younger man’s length. 

“Just like this Howard” Vince responded, spreading his legs so that Howard could fit between them. “Feels so good” he moaned in abandon. His hips jerked up and down with Howard’s continuous movement. Shuffling forward, Howard thrust his erection against Vince’s and then took them both in hand. Causing Vince to cry out at the sensation. Neither of them needed much during moments like this. Just being together, touching and enjoying was enough. 

The sensation of having them both in his hand made him grunt. Pre-cum was flowing over his fist, making them slick. Both breathing heavily, they kissed deeply for as long as they could before the need breath became to much. They were getting closer and closer to the edge, writhing and thrusting in tandem, breathing into each other’s mouth when kissing became to intense. 

“F-fuck, more, more!” Vince sobbed, arms wrapping around Howard tightly. Clinging to him fiercely as his hips undulated and his head tipped back. He was so close, just a bit more. He could feel that knot in his stomach tightening with each stroke and thrust until it became to much and with a cry of his own he was covering his fist and Vince’s stomach with cum. Vince followed him over the edge, burying his face into Howard’s shoulder with a stuttering gasp that left him breathless. 

For a moment they laid in each others arms just trying to catch their breath in the afterglow. Finally with a sigh Howard de-tangled himself and sat up. Vince remained sprawled among the covers, absently running fingers through the slick mess on his stomach. 

“Hmm now I need a shower” he muttered, not looking unhappy about the fact. Howard smiled and lent over him, kissing him softly.

“Want company?” he asked feeling cheeky.   
“Always” Vince respond with a vibrant smile. 

Howard smiled back and brushed messy hair from Vince’s face lovingly. 

“I love you little man” 

“Love you too”


End file.
